


Twitter Filth

by Dumpster_Fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags in Chapter Notes, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_Fire/pseuds/Dumpster_Fire
Summary: A collection of short ideas and twitter threads from my filth account.Tags will be at the start of the chapter. Various ships and kinks. Mainly Sheith. Lots of incest. A little bit of non-con.
Relationships: Adam/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Antok/Keith/Kolivan (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)/Other(s), Keith/Keith's Father/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Keith's father/Krolia, Keith/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith, Matt Holt/Keith/Pidge/Shiro, Matt Holt/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Comments: 118
Kudos: 230





	1. Kosmo+Sheith Werewolf (bestiality, non-con, somno)

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf Bestiality  
> Regular Bestiality  
> Somnophilia  
> Non-con elements

Werewolf Shiro fucking Keith while in his wolf form. Kosmo sees it happens and starts to get ideas. So once Shiro's knot subsides, Kosmo steps up and takes his place.

He puts his teeth over Keith's neck to keep Keith in place.

Kosmo starts taking Keith whenever he likes. Fucking into Keith while he and Shiro are asleep so Keith wakes up to being split open on a wild cock. Shiro wakes up to Keith's surprised moans.

Once Kosmo's done, it's only fair that Shiro gets a turn. And Keith gets passed back and forth like that.

Keith doesn't really know what happened to make him a cum dumpster for 2 unruly wolves, but it keeps him so well-fucked and full, he can't complain.


	2. Sheith Special Cuddles (incest, dub-con, somno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and his big brother have a special bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> Dub-con  
> Under age Keith  
> Possibly grooming

Keith's big brother has always been very touchy with him. Even as a child. They were always super close, and hardly ever fought. Ideal siblings in many ways. 

So, when Shiro went off to college, leaving Keith behind, it was a tough transition. Shiro visits as often as he can (and Keith clings to him when he does) but it's not the same.

Which just means that when Shiro texts he on his way home for the summer, Keith is ecstatic.   
Keith throws himself into Shiro's embrace the moment he's out of the car. He stays close to Shiro's side for the rest of the day, and the whole family jokes about it, asking Shiro what it's like getting his shadow back. 

So, of course, it's not a big surprise when Keith sneaks into Shiro's room in the middle of the night and cuddles in close to his big brother.

Half asleep, Shiro wraps his arms around Keith, pulls him close, skin to skin as they're both in boxers, and breathes into Keith's hair. 

Shiro's big hands roam over Keith's back and sides. Just letting and feeling him out.

It's comforting, and Keith falls asleep quickly, listening to the sound of Shiro's breathing.   
Keith spends most nights in Shiro's bed, even as the summer heat starts to settle in. 

If their parents catch him, they'll usually shoo him off to his own. "What's the point of having your own bed if you're just going to sleep in Takashi's?" But most nights they don't check.

Midway through the summer, and Keith almost can't sleep without Shiro. 

Especially without Shiro's touch before bed. Because that's a staple.

Sometimes it's more a massage. Sometimes it's feather light touches. Usually it's firm hands sliding and rubbing across his body.

It's just something natural that they do. It's completely normal for them.   
And it feels so good, that Keith just relaxes into it. He lets it soothe his brain into a kind of dopey fog. Trusting Shiro to make him feel relaxed and calm.

And Shiro does. He makes Keith feel good, too. Like he knows all the little spots on Keith's body that feel nice. 

So, one night, they're in bed, cuddling before sleep. It's not too late; their parents are gone for the weekend, so Keith didn't even have to sneak over.

The house is quiet.

Shiro is wrapped around Keith's back in a tight hug. 

His breath is humid against Keith's neck, but Keith doesn't mind. Shiro's petting down his stomach and over his arms, and he's sinking down into that happy fog.

Shiro's touches are particularly good tonight. He draws along Keith's throat and rubs over Keith's pulse.   
He draws lightly over the crook of Keith's arm where the skin is warm and sensitive. He smooths his hand over Keith's hip and down his thigh before coming all the way back up to touch Keith's collarbone.

Shiro pulls them in closer, so their bodies are flush together. 

It's very warm. But somehow, Keith doesn't mind it. It's a good kind of warm. Everything about it is good.

And the places Shiro is touching aren't really surprising. He's touched it all before. He's massaged Keith's butt just last week. 

And even sometimes when he's petting Keith like this, his fingers will trail lightly over Keith's groin. It just sort of happens. Keith doesn't think it's weird, it's just on the way from point A to point B.

So all of this is completely normal. 

It's just usually, it's not so much all at once. Usually it's a little bit here and a little bit there.

Today is special. Like Shiro wants Keith to feel extra good.

And it's working. Keith feels amazing.

To the point where he's starting to get a little vocal. 

His low hums are drawn out more. And his happy sighs are frequent and loud.

Shiro nuzzles into the nape of Keith's neck after a particularly good sigh (Shiro had run a light thumb into the crook of Keith's arm).

"Feel good?" Shiro asks.

Keith just hums happily in reply. 

"Good." Shiro gives Keith a quick kiss to his bare shoulder. He nuzzles again and leaves a kiss at the base of Keith's neck.

Shiro's really pulling out all the stops tonight. And it feels amazing.

It definitely makes up for all those months without Keith's big brother. 

And it keeps getting better.

Shiro's fingers graze across Keith's nipple, then stop to tease it lightly. This also isn't new. Sometimes Shiro will stop what he's doing to pinch at Keith, just to get a reaction.

But this time it feels different. 

Keith's body is primed to feel good right now, so it feels really good.

Keith makes a sharp, little gasp, his whole body moving in Shiro's tight embrace. Shiro just chuckles at it and draws his hands down to touch at Keith's legs. 

His fingers brush against the skin at the edge of Keith's boxers.

Shiro kisses Keith's neck again, and this time it leaves a little bead of wetness on Keith's skin. Something he can feel afterwards, a little cooler than the rest of him. 

The smooth touch on his thigh makes Keith shift a little, lean back against Shiro so his legs can open a bit for Shiro's touch. He doesn't mean to do it, it just happens on its own, and, frankly, Keith hardly notices it. Because Shiro's fingers creep a little higher. 

They pull the hem of Keith's boxers up. Just an inch. But the skin is more sensitive there.

"Mmm, that's nice," Keith says.

"You like that?" Shiro dances his fingers over the soft skin. He kisses Keith's shoulder again. He's lining it in slow kisses now. 

And that's fine because brothers only can't kiss on the mouth. Cheeks and stuff is fine. Keith loves the forehead kisses Shiro gives him.

Shiro's other hand brushes over Keith's nipple, then draws back up over it again. Almost like he's strumming over Keith. 

That, plus the touch at Keith's thigh, gets Keith trembling.

He feels so good. Like he's floating on air. It's definitely the best he's ever felt. And it makes sense that it's at Shiro's hand, because Shiro is the best big brother in the world. He always takes care of Keith. 

Behind him, Shiro shifts so he pressed tight to Keith's butt. Shiro is very warm. And there's something a little hard pressed between Keith's cheeks. But before Keith can wonder about it, Shiro’s hand moves from Keith's thigh and up to Keith's torso. 

Shiro touches, just lightly, over Keith's hard cock, and it thoroughly distracts Keith. He gives a little moan and he shakes. His hips rock forward on their own, then press back to their spot against Shiro.

Shiro's low hiss drags across Keith's skin, and his next kiss is wet. 

"I think you like it right here," Shiro muses.

His fingers land over Keith's other nipple and dance there until it's beading in their grasp.

The feeling is shocking with how good it is. Keith's breath is coming in shallow pants now. 

Shiro has him in a tight hug, arms crisscrossed over his chest, teasing both nipples in concert and it sparks fire through Keith's brain.

He doesn't even recognize the sounds he makes. He hardly even notices the way his hips keep rocking. Or the way Shiro rocks back. 

This is by far, the best cuddle he and Shiro have ever done. And honestly, Keith is a little surprised they haven't done it sooner. What a way to feel good before bed! But then Shiro plucks at Keith's nipples and the boy absolutely squeaks at the sensation that jolts through him. 

Then Keith understands. Their parents would definitely send him to his own room if he makes any noise. They'd say he's not getting a good sleep.

Shiro's kisses are getting sloppy along Keith's neck and shoulders. He's leaving wet trails of spit on Keith's skin. 

Then Shiro rocks a little harder and Keith nearly rolls out of reach. So Shiro drops a hand to grab Keith by the hip and hold him steady.

He circles his thumb over Keith's skin, just under the band of Keith's boxers.

Under Shiro's touch, he guides Keith into a slow grind. That hardness digs into Keith's skin. But it's not painful. So Keith moves with it.

Something about the motion feels right. Natural. So he leans into it, and Shiro moans against his skin.

Shiro pets over Keith's inner thigh again. This time lifting the boxers even more. 

It feels better there. More intense.

Keith is sweating, and his breathing is shaky, but he feels so good. He can't complain.

Shiro's hand creeps higher, and then he rubs over Keith's erection with the palm of his hand. It's a brief touch, but it's powerful. 

Keith cries out from the intensity of it.

And then Shiro settles again on Keith's hip. Only this time he's that much closer to Keith's dick.

Suddenly, all Keith wants is Shiro's hand on him again. And it's not like Shiro can't. He's touched Keith there before. 

Not quite like this. But it's happened. And it wasn't a big deal.

And it would feel so good. Everything feels _so good_ and this would be so much better.

Keith shifts a little under Shiro's hand, trying to draw that touch back over to his stiff little cock.   
Shiro chuckles, seeing through Keith's ploy.

"Did you want something?"

Keith whines and tries to move again. But Shiro just takes him more firmly by the hip and pulls him hard back against that hardness.

It clicks into Keith's mind then what that hardness is. 

Shiro is feeling good too. It's a natural body reaction.

Actually, Shiro himself taught Keith about it a while back. When you feel good, you can't help it. So there's no point in being ashamed.

He also said it's best to just leave it alone, but sometimes you can do more. 

Make it feel better.

That's what Keith wants right now.

So Keith wiggles back against Shiro and pushes to meet Shiro's next grind.

Shiro groans like he's in pain, and his next kiss has an edge of teeth into Keith's shoulder.

"That's good, Keith," he whispers. 

And to reward Keith, he moves his hand back over Keith's tenting boxers.

"Mmmm" Keith moans and thrusts into his brother's hand then wiggles back against his brother's erection.

And he likes that he's making Shiro feel good too. They both feel good. 

They could do this more, if Shiro likes it too. Maybe this could be a thing.

A brother thing.

Shiro presses Keith's dick against Keith's stomach with the palm of his hand and holds it there. He lets Keith rock up into his touch a few times. He lets Keith's hips do the work.

And then he changes his grip, so his big, strong fingers wrap around Keith through the fabric of Keith's boxers.

Keith jolts. And moans loudly. His hands reach out for something, but he doesn't know what, so he takes Shiro's wrist to hold him. 

Keep him in place.

Shiro just keeps rocking. And touching. And kissing.

His other hand rolls and plucks at Keith's nipple.

And it's so good. And it's so much!

And then Keith can hardly move with how good it is. He keeps forgetting to breathe and then gulping heavy breaths. 

And then, like an elastic band snapping, he is overcome.

Keith spurts into his boxers, soaking through to Shiro's hand.

His whole body goes lax, like he's floating in a pool. 

Behind him, Shiro keeps grinding. He speeds up and after a few more thrusts Keith feels a splash of wet across his back.

They just hold each other and breathe together for a while.

Keith feels like he's in outer space, seeing stars. He's never felt like that before. 

He's not even entirely sure what happened. But he knows it was the best cuddle he's ever had!

"You've been holding out on me," Keith pants.

For some reason, that makes Shiro laugh really hard.

"Sorry," he says, with a kiss to Keith's temple. 

Keith turns so he's on his back, still pressed close to Shiro's side. This way he can look up at his brother and admire the rosy flush of his cheeks.

He watches as Shiro lifts his hand, wet from Keith's release, and lick it clean.

"Does it taste good?" He asks. 

Shiro shrugs. "I like it."

"Lemme try."

"How 'bout this," Shiro counters. He reaches between his legs and gathers some of his own release.

Keith nods, then leans up to suck Shiro's fingers clean.

As a joke, Shiro pushes those fingers deep into Keith's mouth. 

It makes Keith sputter and Shiro laugh.

"Just testing" Shiro says.

Shiro let's Keith cuddle and cling for a few minutes before he demands they wash up. Then, freshly clean, they return to bed and Shiro pets Keith's hair until they both fall asleep.

~*~*~*~

"Special cuddles" are for rare occasions. As much as Keith keeps trying to make them a daily occurrence, he understands Shiro's argument. Keith gets so loud, he'd wake the whole house. And then mom and dad would be mad and might insist he sleep in his own room. 

Still, it's not so bad. He gets regular cuddles every night.

It is _every_ night now, because Keith refuses to sleep in his own bed. They can try and make him, but he'll just sneak out and go to Shiro's.

Keith has started waking up early and sneaking back to his own room. 

Just so his parents don't set their foot down.

But tonight's another special night.

Krolia and Tex have their wedding anniversary. Shiro and Keith put their money together to get their parents gift cards for a fancy dinner and a reservation at a nice hotel. 

So Keith has Shiro to himself all night long.

From sun up, Keith is practically vibrating with excitement. His parents laugh and say it's because of all the junk food he and his older brother will be eating. Keith doesn't correct them. 

When they're gone, Keith attaches himself to Shiro's side and doesn't leave. While Shiro's in the kitchen, Keith hugs him from behind and lets his hands wander Shiro's stomach the same way Shiro does for him.

It makes Shiro laugh. 

He turns in Keith's grasp and backs his little brother into the counter. The way he looks down at Keith then, so close like he's taking up all the space in the room, it makes excited butterflies dance in Keith's gut.

"What's got you so excited, hmm?" 

He's only pretending not to know. So Keith pretends not to know either.

"No reason." His fingers play with Shiro's shirt like a kitten kneading.

Shiro has so many muscles and Keith can feel them through his shirt.

The smirk Shiro gives him makes Keith's knees a little wobbly. But the best cure for that is to prop his arm up onto Shiro's shoulder and lean there as Shiro finishes up with making supper.

They eat on the couch while watching tv. And then Keith is forced to keep moderate distance as they play video games against each other. 

But eventually they settle in for a movie and Keith is able to nestle himself down under Shiro's arm.

While they watch, Shiro pets Keith's hair. Then rubs his arm. Then kisses his head. Then strokes a thumb along Keith's cheek.

Keith snuggles in, enjoying it all. 

Close like this, Keith can smell Shiro really well.

It's funny, Shiro's always smelled good, but lately it smells even better to Keith. Like he associates the smell of Shiro with feeling so good it bursts.

Smelling and cuddling together makes Keith want to do more. 

His hands find their way to Shiro's thighs, and he thinks he feels Shiro get warmer. He thinks maybe Shiro's heart beats a little faster too.

He thinks about the way Shiro touches him during special cuddles, and he slips his hand a little higher on Shiro's thigh. Shiro's legs open for him. And as Keith delves a little higher, Shiro's chuckle rumbles through his chest.

"Amusing yourself?"

Keith looks up at the look Shiro is giving him and just nods. That's exactly what he's doing.   
Shiro doesn't initiate anything else, so Keith starts to draw idle pictures on the inside of Shiro's thigh.

The movie is dragging on forever, and honestly, Keith just wants to go to bed. So he snuggles into Shiro's pec, closes his eyes, and makes a show of yawning. 

Around the 5th yawn, Shiro starts to laugh.

"Ok, ok, I'll take the hint."

Keith brushes his teeth and shucks off his clothes in record time. He waits for Shiro on the bed, surrounded in Shiro's sheets.

Shiro crawls up onto the bed and over Keith. He waits there for a moment, leaning low and predatory over Keith. For a shining second, Keith thinks Shiro is going to kiss him.

Which is ridiculous. Brothers don't kiss. But that's what it feels like. And Keith’s heart pounds, his butterflies take flight with anticipation. 

But all Shiro does is press his lips to Keith's forehead and move on, onto his side of the bed.

Shiro rolls into his stomach and makes like he's really going to sleep.

"Shiro!" Keith pouts.

"What?" He knows what. And he's smiling at Keith from his pillow. 

Keith tugs his arm and scooches close, trying to get them chest to chest when Shiro finally breaks.

He reaches out and manhandles Keith, twisting him around the bed until he's firm against Shiro. His back to Shiro's chest.

It's Shiro's favourite position, Keith thinks. And he thinks it's because he has better access to play with Keith's sensitive spots.

Also, Shiro seems to like the way his dick fits between Keith's ass cheeks. 

Shiro starts with kisses and hugs. Just like always. He takes his time with it. And now that they're in bed, Keith's rush melts away.

He's in Shiro's arms. Shiro is going to take care of him. He can just sink in, relax into it. That haze comes over him quickly. Shiro's hands are hypnotic, and they know Keith's body so well. They build Keith up until he's panting. He whines back in his throat.

He knows he should be learning how to be quiet, but he can't help it. 

"Mmm, you sound so good," Shiro says. His voice is low and rumbling, and even that alone feels good as it echoes through Keith's body.

"Why are you so good at this?" Keith asks.

It's a dumb question. Shiro is good at everything. 

But it leads Shiro to lean over and whisper in Keith's ear. "Because I pay attention to you." He pulls Keith's ear lobe into his mouth and drags his teeth lightly across it, making Keith whimper.

It turns out Keith likes teeth. Just a light grazing along his spine and his shoulder. Shiro was the one to figure it out. He heard the way Keith got loud every time he felt even a hint of a bite.

But Shiro is careful not to leave marks. They don't want to worry their parents that Shiro is bullying Keith.

He draws his teeth along the line of Keith's throat. And slowly draws his fingers to tease at Keith's nipple.

Shiro knows just what to do to make Keith moan now. Just the right amount of pressure, and then leave. Find Keith's pulse at his wrist or stroke along his collarbone. Anything to make Keith squirm with desire.   
Keith is good at squirming now. He knows to tilt his hips back so he moves against Shiro. He knows how Shiro likes it to have Keith's butt rubbing and squeezing around him. He knows moving in little circles makes Shiro gasp and grab for Keith's hips to grind together. 

So Shiro cuddles and teases and pets Keith until Keith is molten fire in his hands. Weak like putty.

The intensity increases by degrees, until Keith comes to expect a hand around him. But this time, Shiro pulls back. 

His fingers are still playing at the band of Keith's boxers. His other hand circling a thumb over Keith's pulse. But he pulls away from Keith's back, leaving the skin feeling cool and tingly in the night air.

"Wha?" Keith asks, trying to get his bearings. His head is all foggy, but he knows it's not right for Shiro to pull away.

"I want to try something this time," Shiro explains.

His hand slips under Keith's boxers so he has a full hand on Keith's bare hip.

"Take these off." 

Being naked with Shiro is a whole new level. They've never done that before.

Except maybe as children in the bathtub together?

Or, well, getting changed together. But they're not usually touching.

Sensing Keith's hesitation, Shiro leans down and drops a kiss on Keith's arm. He turns so he presses his cheek there and looks up with doe eyes at his baby brother.

"Please?"

Yeah.

I mean, yeah. It's fine.

They're brothers. And they've seen each other. And skin to skin cuddling is a thing. Keith looked into it. It's got health benefits. 

So Keith nods and grapples awkwardly with pulling his boxers down and kicking them off. Beside him, Shiro does the same (but with much less floundering).

Once that's done, Shiro pulls Keith back into position.

And oh!

It is nice. 

Shiro's hand against Keith's hip is warm. And his dick feels freer without the cloth holding him in.

Then Shiro slots in behind him, and it's like a lightbulb turns on. Keith can feel all of Shiro's girth between his cheeks and that is _very_ nice. Keith circles his hips and it makes Shiro almost choke it's so good. His grip tightens on Keith's hip like he's about to hold Keith down and just take what he needs.

But then he takes a breath, loosens his grips, and settles on his elbow.

He can lean over Keith like this. 

And it's good because Keith feels more surrounded by Shiro than ever. But at the same time, it keeps his hand from touching Keith...

Well, Keith will keep an open mind for now. If he doesn't like it, he’ll complain and Shiro will go back to normal. 

Shiro uses his free hand to feel the entire length of Keith's body, from neck to knee. It's a slow touch. And Shiro feels every crook and curve. He kisses Keith's arm again and grinds himself I to Keith's behind.

He explores Keith again. Nice and slow. One-handed, but thorough. Until Keith is nice and soft and pliant again. Ready for anything Shiro's got for him.

"These thighs," Shiro sighs as he draws a light finger into the seam of Keith's legs.

He doesn't say anything else, but he strokes there, long and slow. It makes Keith wiggle and whine for more.

And then Shiro touches higher still, up just under Keith's balls, where the skin is so sensitive, Keith opens on instinct.

"That's it, good boy," Shiro says. He pets the skin there for a moment, then shifts himself around.   
The head of Shiro's dick presses against the back of Keith's legs and then slowly slips between them.

"Oh yeah," Shiro moans. "You feel that, baby?"

"Mmm," Keith hums. It feels nice. Shiro's dick is soft between his legs. But hard. And it tickles just behind Keith's balls. 

"Oh, I want to do it just like this this time. That's it, just like that. Hold your legs tight- OH Yes! Perfect."

Shiro thrusts a few times into Keith's legs, enjoying the feeling.

Keith can tell he's enjoying it because if the way he sounds. And also because this position means he can turn and look up to see Shiro's happy face. He looks really good. Almost as dazed as Keith feels.

"Ok." Shiro settles a little closer, down on his elbow.

He tickles at Keith's thighs, then reaches up to palm Keith's dick. 

They move together, and it's a revelation!

Keith can feel the warm slide of Shiro's cock between his legs. Not only that, but he can feel it rub against his hole. And it feels surprisingly good!

And at the end, when he nudges against Keith's balls? Also very good. 

Good things all around, plus Keith can see the affectionate way Shiro looks down at him.

This might be a perfect position.

Keith gives Shiro a hazy smile.

"You like it?"

Keith nods.

Then gasps because Shiro has a proper grip on his dick now.   
They're free of any barrier, and when Shiro twists, Keith's whole body goes tight with anticipation.

"Sh-Shiro, it's so good," he moans.

He pushes himself back, hard, against Shiro, then rushes forward into Shiro's hand.

This is _so_ much better than normal! It's not going to take long before Keith is feeling that after-cuddle bliss.

And he wants Shiro to feel this good too. He wants Shiro to feel good with him.

So he squeezes his legs tighter and works him faster. Until Shiro is slumping over him and panting against his skin. 

This is good too.

Keith likes the weight of it. Likes the surety that Shiro is feeling good. He reaches up and fits his fingers into the back of Shiro's head and scratches lightly.

"Fuck!" Shiro groans, "Keith!"

Shiro looks wild and hazy over Keith. He fucks a little harder and Keith can feel it even better against his ass.

Just another place Shiro found that feels good.

Keith is starting to think Shiro can make anything feel good.

Shiro starts to line Keith's shoulder in sloppy kisses. Then he drops even lower and covers Keith's cheeks in wet kisses.

"Kee..." He pants into Keith's skin.

It sounds like he's feeling so good, and Keith wants to see it. Wants to see what that kind of pleasure looks like on Shiro's face.

So he turns his face. Just as Shiro is coming in for another round of kisses.

First Shiro kisses beside Keith's lips. Then half on Keith's lips.

And then their lips are pressed together and Shiro is licking and panting at Keith's entrance. Keith stills, but only for a second.

Brothers are not supposed to kiss!

It's wrong. And very bad.

But it's Shiro. And it feels nice. And everything feels so good.

So maybe Keith will just have to keep it a secret.

No one needs to know their special cuddles have crossed a line. So Keith opens his mouth to Shiro's tongue. He gets swept away by his first kiss.

He's no expert at it. In fact, with the way Shiro is fisting over his cock, he can hardly focus in what he's doing. He mostly just reacts to Shiro. Offering up for whatever Shiro wants to do. 

"Fuck," Shiro swears into Keith's mouth, and suddenly there's a burst of wetness at Keith's balls and down between his legs.

But Shiro keeps rocking until he’s spent.

He pulls away from Keith's mouth and smiles down with heavy lidded eyes. His hand slows over Keith as he tries to focus.

"How'd you like that?" Shiro asks.

He's stroking so slow now it's almost a torment. But it does afford Keith enough clarity to answer the question.

"It was good. I liked it." 

"Yeah? What'd you like?"

It's almost too embarrassing to say, but Shiro likes to make Keith feel good. He should know about Keith's discovery. He'll want to help Keith feel even better.

"I liked it down there. I could feel you rub and it..." Keith is briefly overcome. "It was really good."

"Yeah?" Some brightness returns to Shiro's eyes. "Where?"

Keith squirms. "Down there." He points vaguely down at himself.

"Here?" Shiro drops his hand from Keith's erection to palm at his balls.

"Yeah, but lower."

"So... Here?" 

Shiro's hand moves to Keith's knee.

Keith laughs. He takes Shiro's hand and slides it between his legs. He opens his legs to make room and brings Shiro right to that nice spot at Keith's hole.

"Here."

"Oh. Here, is it?"

Shiro's circles, then pulls away a little bit. He comes back with added pressure and it sends Keith's head tilting back into the pillows.

"Yes. There. It's perfect."

It's even better with the extra pressure.

Shiro circles and rubs over that spot until Keith is seeing stars. Then he moves up into his knees. He kneels between Keith's legs, tilting Keith's hips up, and forcing Keith's legs to spread even wider.

He looks very far away like that. Keith isn't sure he likes it at all. But then Shiro rubs that circle again with one hand and takes Keith's dick in the other, and Keith has no more complaints.

Hell! He has no more thoughts.

He's just a body, awash in pleasure. Just a nerve ending for Shiro to play with. 

The tension builds in Keith suddenly, and it stays. It builds up higher than ever and keeps going.

And then in a single twist of Shiro's wrist, it snaps. Keith bursts over his chest. He grinds himself down into Shiro's hand as the feeling overwhelms him. 

Then there's nothing but white noise.

Shiro stops touching him, but only so he can collapse over Keith's body.

The weight of his big brother is almost overwhelming, muscle is heavy, but it's also perfect. Keith likes being under Shiro.

It makes him feel grounded. 

He tells Shiro that, and he can feel the smile Shiro presses into his shoulder.

"That's good to know."

After they're clean, they snuggle in together on the bed. It's still a bit early, since Keith was being so impatient, so Shiro pulls up a movie on his phone. 

When they get to the kissing scene, it sparks a memory for Keith.

He turns against Shiro's chest, looking up at his older brother with serious eyes.

"Shiro, you weren't supposed to kiss me. Remember? Dad said brothers don't kiss on the lips." 

"Right," Shiro says, though he doesn't sound repentant.

He stretches his neck to press a slow, soft kiss to Keith's forehead.

"So you don't want me to do it again?"

Well... That makes Keith hesitate.

Shiro smiles and leans so he can press another slow kiss to Keith's cheek. "It's up to you."

Shiro pulls back, but they're still only a breath apart. And his lips look soft and inviting.

Especially when they curve into a smile like that.

"Well... Maybe he could be our secret."

Shiro's smile widens.

"I won't tell." 

He tilts his head and seals their lips together.

It's a sweet kiss this time.

Something brothers probably could share, if people weren't so weird about it.

Besides, it only makes sense. You kiss the people you love. And Keith certainly loves his brother.   
So they spend the rest of the movie teaching Keith how to kiss.

And in the end, Keith has a nice little secret to keep to himself.

~*~*~*~

There is no place better to be in the world than in Shiro's arms. That's because he's the best big brother. The gentlest. Kindest. Sweetest. Most generous.

And talented.

Especially with his hands.

He can make Keith squirm with just a simple touch. He lights sparks behind Keith's eyes. Creates fire in Keith's brain.

Keith is trying to learn to be quiet. So they can have special cuddles more often. So he can feel good every night.

But it's not easy. It takes a lot of work. 

Keith has to remember to breathe, because if he doesn't, he'll gasp for air with a loud groaning noise. Which... It sounds easy to remember to breathe. But it's not.

Not when Shiro's hands are running over him. Not when Shiro is working out every ounce of pleasure.   
Touching Keith just right.

Breathing is hard then.

Shiro has to remind him.

"Breathe, baby," he whispers in Keith's ear.

And Keith will. He'll do anything Shiro asks. But he gasps. And it's loud. And these days they really have to keep it a secret, because it's not just special cuddles. It's _kissing_.

Brothers don't kiss. Not like that. And Keith knows if they're caught, they'll be in big trouble. Dad would make then stop. 

But Keith likes kissing Shiro. He doesn't want to stop. Sometimes when they're cuddling, Shiro will kiss Keith so deep he loses his breath. Everything goes more intense and Keith will feel wild with ecstasy. And he doesn't want to give that up. 

Thus. He's learning to be quiet.

And Shiro, smart older brother that he is, has plans.

First, he trains Keith when they're alone. He fills Keith's mouth, stuffs Keith full of fingers, to keep him quiet.

At first it felt funny, but now Keith likes it. He likes the salty taste of Shiro's skin. And he likes licking and sucking Shiro's fingers while they play against his tongue. Sometimes, Shiro will push them back and forth in Keith's mouth.

Keith can't exactly figure out _why_ he likes that. But he does. He really does. 

He finds his hips will move to the rhythm of Shiro's fingers. And Shiro is groan softly and kiss Keith's hair. Tell Keith he's so good and sweet and perfect. And it melts Keith from the inside.

Keith's 'big finish' usually comes pretty soon afterwards. 

But Shiro seems to like that too.

Once Keith's gotten a little better - he's learned to swallow back his moans, and he mostly remembers to breathe - Shiro starts his next plan.

Which is to use Keith's fear of being caught.

So they cuddle on the couch. 

Well, that's nothing new. But Shiro starts to slowly introduce special cuddles into the mix.

While their mom and dad are nearby. Sometimes just in the next room!

So Keith has to be _very_ careful. And keep _very_ quiet.

Somehow... It makes it harder? 

Cuddling out where they can be caught any second, makes things feel stronger. Better. Every small touch is amplified.

And the desire to whine. To moan. To whimper at Shiro's every touch. It's powerful.

All Shiro has to do is stroke at Keith's thigh while they watch tv. And suddenly, Keith is a mess. His blood boils and all he can think of is pushing Shiro's hand a little to the left and grind against Shiro's palm until they're both filthy.

And any sound or sign from his parents shoots adrenaline straight up his spine. 

Keith has to bite his lips to keep quiet. His mind just chants "don't forget to breathe" on repeat.

And Shiro's hardly doing anything. Just stroking Keith's thigh through his shorts. Maybe petting behind Keith's ear. Or twiddling with Keith's nipple. 

One day, Shiro is teasing Keith nice and slow. They're halfway through their second movie, so they've been at this for hours. He's high up on Keith's thigh. Hardly an inch from where Keith really wants him.

He's got Keith tucked up under his arm, held close and safe. 

His fingers are circling Keith's nipple. Touching or plucking it randomly, then leaving it alone. It's like he's trying to make Keith whine, but Keith _can't_!

Their father is right next door. On the home computer. Working on... something. Keith doesn't know what, but he can hear the computer chair creak every time his dad shifts. And he can hear the tapping of the keyboard.

And Shiro is nuzzling down into his hair. Breathing along Keith's skin. Kissing at his ear. 

Shiro brushes tantalizingly close to the head of Keith's erection. His fingers find and roll Keith's nipple.

Keith can't help the small squeak he makes. He tries to cover his mouth, pinch his lips shut, but it doesn't help. He squeaks again. 

"Ahhh, quiet now," Shiro whispers low in Keith's ear.

Then their father coughs.

And Shiro pinches Keith's nipple.

And then it's happening.

Keith bites his lips closed and doesn't make a sound, but his body goes rigid and he fills his shorts. 

"Christ," Shiro whispers - he's not supposed to swear - and then there's a quick drag of teeth over Keith's ear lobe. "We'd better get you upstairs."

Shiro blocks Keith from their father's sight as they sneak upstairs.

They go to Keith's room and Keith takes his shorts off. 

Before he can grab a clean pair, Shiro picks him up and tosses him to the bed. He kisses Keith with a frenzy until Keith is melted down into the covers.

Then he pulls back and lifts Keith's shirt so he can see all of Keith's body.

"You're so perfect. How'd you get so perfect?" 

"I learned from you," Keith replies smugly, and Shiro just laughs.

He pulls himself out of his pants. He’s hard and veiny.

Keith's eyes go wide as he looks. It's not often he gets to see Shiro's dick like this. Especially in the light of day. He raises up to his elbows to get a better look, but Shiro just pushes him back down with a chuckle.

"Next time," he assures. "Right now, I just want to look at you."

"Ok."

Keith settles on the bed. Mostly naked. His legs loose around Shiro's knees. A wet spot at his hip from coming in his pants.

"Christ," Shiro says again. And he starts to touch himself. He starts slow, teasing himself the way he teases Keith, but then he quickly speeds up.

He swallows back a grunt - Shiro is so good at being quiet! 

"Look at you, Keith. Watching me. You look hungry. Ahh," Shiro heaves in a sharp breath.

And it's true. Keith feels hungry. His eyes are eating every second of this. He wishes Shiro were naked so he could see more skin. See those muscles he feels at night. 

Shiro drops a hand and fondles at his balls. His fist his flying over himself.

He bites his lip and his brows furrow. And he looks like he's feeling exceptionally good.

And then he grunts and his cock shoots up Keith's body. He sprays several lines across Keith's belly.   
And then he slumps like he's only just managing to hold himself up.

He waits a few seconds before he turns and collapses beside Keith in the bed. He nuzzles close and kisses Keith's cheek, while his fingers drag through the mess on Keith's stomach. Spreading it around. 

"You were so good today, baby. Staying quiet. Coming when I barely even touched you. It was so hot. You're so hot."

Keith blushes and preens under Shiro's praise.

"You're hot," he argues.

Shiro just smiles and kisses him again. 

"Clean up and get dressed. I'm going to go make us some snacks."

"Frozen burritos?" Keith perks up at the thought.

"Sure, kiddo."

Shiro ruffles his hair, puts himself back in his pants, and leaves.

Later, back on the couch, they have regular cuddles for the rest of the day. 

~*~*~*~

It's getting towards the end of summer, and Keith is more desperate for his brother than ever. Just a few weeks left, not even a full month, and Shiro will be heading back to school. Leaving Keith again. So goodbye to Shiro's private time. 

Keith goes everywhere Shiro goes.

He goes out with Shiro's friends. He tags along for errands. He follows Shiro around the house.

The only place he leaves Shiro alone is the bathroom. And even then, he's started waiting at the door.   
Today, Keith is doing just that. Shiro's in the bathroom, about to take a shower, and Keith is just waiting, patiently at the door. Like a loyal puppy.

Krolia scoffs at him as she walks past.

"You can give him some breathing room, you know."

Keith just shrugs. 

"Shiro doesn't mind."

"Well... Anyway, your dad's gone, and I'm off to work early for a meeting. Eat the leftovers for lunch," she points an accusing finger at him " _not_ just frozen burritos. Ok?"

"Fine." He rolls his eyes at her, so she bops him lightly in the head. "Be good. Don't drive your brother nuts."

She leaves then, walking quickly so she's not late for her meeting. The front door slams behind her, and just like that, Keith and Shiro are home alone.

It takes about 0.5 seconds to figure out what Keith wants to do next. He opens the bathroom door quietly and shucks his clothes to the floor.

"Shiro?" He calls. "Mom's gone early. Budge over."

That's the only warning he gives before he steps into the shower at his brother's side.

The spray of water is warm. 

It feels even warmer when Keith gets a good look at his big brother. Tall, with rippling muscles, accented with rivulets of water.

Shiro's always been handsome, but these days, just looking at him makes Keith feel so warm and funny inside. Makes him want to cuddle so bad. It's almost a physical ache. Just looking at his brother, he can feel his body react.

Shiro's body is reacting in kind. And seeing that in front of him... It makes Keith want to do things. Touch it. Kiss it!!

But that's ridiculous. You don't kiss that. 

But maybe Keith can touch it?

He's about to reach forward when Shiro moves and reaches for the body wash.

"Here to wash my back?" He asks with a wink.

Keith feels his cheeks heat with embarrassment, and he nods.

That's right. They're not cuddling. Why would he think he can touch Shiro just anytime? That would be inappropriate. They only touch like that when cuddling. Because cuddles are supposed to feel good.

And showers are supposed to get you clean. 

Keith shakes his head to knock the confusing thoughts away, spraying water in the process. He receives the loofah without a word and Shiro turns to grant access to his back.

He works up a larger and then gently scrubs Shiro's back. He has to reach up to get Shiro's shoulders. Sometimes he forgets how much bigger his big brother is. Tall. Wide. Muscular.

Shiro is a perfect man in so many ways.

Keith wants to be just like him. 

Shiro hums into the spray as Keith washes him.

"That's good, Keith. But you know what you should do?"

"Tell me." Keith is ever eager to please.

"You should rub it in with your hand, too. Get it really clean. It'll feel good too."

That's a perfect plan. Shiro is so smart! 

Keith works his hands in tandem, lathering with one and rubbing with the other. He's familiar enough with back massages that he knows where to push harder so it feels good.

"Ahhh," Shiro sighs as Keith rubs his shoulders. "That's perfect." 

Keith takes his time over Shiro's back, washing lower and lower. When he reaches Shiro's glutes, he pauses. But Shiro doesn't stop him.

If anything, Shiro leans forward, giving Keith access. So Keith soaps that up too.

Shiro's butt is firm like the rest of him, but with give. There's a bouncy quality to it that you won't find elsewhere on his body. Keith finds it fascinating.

He digs his fingers into the muscle. He gives it a little shake to watch it bounce. He plays there for a while. And Shiro doesn't complain. He hums and moans at the attention. 

So Keith keeps going. Keeps cleaning.

It's good practice to keep your butt clean. That's just basic hygiene. So he runs the loofah through Shiro's crack and follows it up with his fingers.

Shiro bends into the touch, gasping and groaning. Keith rubs it clean. 

He knows all the spots he likes Shiro to touch, so he touches there. He rubs those killer little circles into Shiro's skin.

"Perfect, baby," Shiro praises. His voice sounds thick and low, and it echoes a little in the bathroom.

Keith feels pleased with himself. 

He's doing good!

He washes lower. Down Shiro's legs, massaging at his thighs, and washes each foot, giving the toes special attention.

When he's done, Shiro turns around.

Keith is still down on his knees, so when Shiro turns Keith is smacked in the face by Shiro's boner.   
Not just the face, but right under his lower lip.

And for one, hot, desperate second, Keith thinks about cleaning Shiro with his mouth.

It would be just like sucking Shiro's fingers. Only thicker. And maybe it would taste like Shiro's cum.

But no!

That's ridiculous! 

He's here to wash Shiro. That's all.

Still... It takes a second for Keith's body to listen. Because Shiro is hanging right there, so thick and glistening in the water.

In the end, Shiro drags Keith up with a finger under Keith's chin. He doesn't look mad. He looks amused.   
Maybe Shiro doesn't know what he was thinking? He must not.

"Wash me first."

Keith has to gulp. His whole body feels trembling from the force of his forbidden thoughts.

He’s washing. Not doing weird things. Like kissing Shiro's dick.

Keith starts with Shiro's neck. 

And chest. And arms and armpits.

Shiro's usually kind of ticklish, but when Keith slides his fingers between Shiro's arms, all soapy and slick, Shiro just groans. His eyes roll back a little.

There's as much muscle at Shiro's front as at his back, and Keith rubs it all. 

He pays Shiro's pecs special attention. In part because Shiro seems to like it, and in part because it gives Keith a strange delight to feel his brother up there.

He plays with Shiro's nipples in much the same way Shiro likes to play with his. It's very effective.   
Shiro can't keep his eyes open, now. And his hips work through the air. More than once he jabs Keith in the stomach with his dick.

As Keith works lower still, Shiro becomes more vocal. He's not exactly loud - though there's no need to be quiet. But his groans are deep. 

And he hums and moans and softly swears.

And then Keith gets to his erection.

It's easier at this point for Keith to get down on his knees. He lathers Shiro up good, and he can feel his brother pulse in his hands.

"Oh, wash my balls, too," Shiro requests. 

Keith would do anything Shiro asks. Ever.

So he washes them both at the same time, gently fondling Shiro's balls. He drops the loofah to the floor so he can clean Shiro's dick properly.

He makes sure to touch gently under the foreskin. 

Clean the head well before lathering the shaft.

"Fuck!" Shiro moans. His hand almost punches the shower wall, but it's a good thing, Keith thinks. A sign he's doing well.

Shiro will be so clean.

"Oh, don't stop. Don't stop." Shiro pleads when Keith is running low on suds. 

"I won't." Keith takes the body wash and fills his hands. He puts it, wet and cool, on Shiro's dick and Shiro groans loudly. Possibly the loudest Keith's ever heard him.

Shiro helps Keith clean him. He thrusts into Keith's hand so they can move fast. Really work up a lather.   
Keith doesn't forget Shiro's balls. They gather the suds that drop down from Keith's grip.

He wishes them so clean. But gently.

And then Shiro groans again. A punched out sound. His body curls inward. His balls jump in Keith's hand. 

And then there's a burst of soap and cum across Keith's face.

Keith works Shiro through it, then quickly finishes Shiro's legs.

While Shiro catches his breath, Keith washes his own hair. Once that's done, Shiro picks up the loofah and crowds Keith into the corner of the tub. 

He pins Keith with a knee and washes Keith down. It's fast and possessive. But it does the job.

Shiro washes Keith's ass and dick at the same time, and Keith doesn't last long.

When it's done, Keith feels clean inside and out.

Not that Shiro cleaned _inside_ him... 

Though... That's another thought that fills Keith's stomach with butterflies. But he shakes it off before the thought can even really form.

It's not like that's possible.

Keith is just full of weird, silly ideas today.

He laughs at himself. When Shiro asks he doesn't answer. 

They dry off together and start their day. And even though they were so close that morning, it doesn't stop Keith from clinging. From dogging Shiro's footsteps.

But Shiro doesn't mind. He loves the company and loves his baby brother.

He tells Keith so all the time. 

~*~*~*~

It's late at night and Keith is in his favourite place in the world: Shiro's arms. Their parents are gone for the weekend, which is good because Keith is being _loud_.

Shiro, who's so smart and good at everything, has just discovered using his teeth on Keith's nipples.

And Keith is an absolute wreck. He clings to the sheets, spread starfish on the bed, moaning and whimpering and whining for more. Shiro bites him, then licks him gently, then nibbles him. 

Keith is lost. He likes it so much. _So_ , so much!!

He likes being pinned down under Shiro's weight, too. 

And the way Shiro touches between his legs. Circling and pressing. Almost tugging at his rim, which Keith think should feel weird but it only ever feels good when Shiro does it.

Everything Shiro does feels good.

It's like a rule.

After a while, Shiro pulls away from Keith's chest with a wet smack of his lips. He blows a cool breath over Keith's nipples, which makes the boy whine and wiggle against the bed.

Keith is so hard, so strung out, he thinks that breath ghosting over his dick might be enough too make him explode. 

"Hey, Baby?" Shiro says conversationally.

That's something else that's new. Shiro calls Keith "baby" now. Keith loves it.

It's short for "baby brother," but when Shiro says it, it feels more intimate than that. Like they've reached something beyond just being brothers. 

Peak brotherhood.

Keith _loves_ it.

"Hmm?" Keith can only hum in answer right now.

Shiro may have stopped his work on Keith's nipples, but his fingers over Keith's ass don't slow. 

"I've been thinking. You know how you didn't think it would feel good down here until we tried it?"

"Yeah." There's lots of things Keith thought he'd never like until Shiro.

"I was thinking, what if there's more that feels good? What if it feels good inside, too?" Shiro dips the very tip of his finger into Keith's rim and pulls just a little. Just how Keith likes it.

Keith is too embarrassed to admit he's had the same thoughts.

He doesn't know why, but sometimes his brain just wants something there. Wants his brother to _fill_ him. Somehow. 

"Did you want to try?" Shiro presses when Keith doesn't say anything. He pulls at Keith's rim again, and the feeling of being stretched shoots up Keith's spine.

Keith's eyes feel wide as he looks down at his big brother, laying across his chest, prodding at his most sensitive spot. There's a thrill of trying something new running in his blood. And he trusts Shiro. Shiro makes everything feel good. Better than good.

Keith nods, and suddenly there's a flurry of movement as Shiro reaches blindly through the covers. He finds whatever he's looking for under his pillow. There's a bit more movement and some weird noises that really pique Keith's curiosity.

When Shiro's finger returns between Keith's legs, it's a little cool and a little wet. The new sensation feels funny, and Keith wiggles under Shiro's weight. 

It feels different than usual, but after a few circles of his hole, Keith thinks it feels better.

Shiro really starts to play with Keith's hole now. He pushes the tip of his finger in and out. He pulls and stretches Keith. 

And it's lovely. 

Every moment of it. Keith feels Shiro's attention on himself like never before. Shiro is focused and attentive.

And he's making Keith feel good in a newer way.

And then Shiro pushes his finger in properly.

At first, Keith isn't sure he likes that. It's weird. Almost like pooping, and that's not something Keith particularly enjoys doing. 

He's considering asking Shiro to stop.

Maybe this is a lost cause? Maybe this can't feel good?

And then Shiro touches _something_.

It feels deep inside Keith. And it feels nice. Really nice.

Like that spot near his rim nice only _more!_ Stronger. Better.

"Yeah? Is that good?" Shiro asks, feeling Keith relax.

"I like what you just did."

"Yeah?" Shiro does it again, pressing against that spot with the pad of his finger. 

Keith moans as lightning licks up his body. How is it that Shiro finds these places that feel so unimaginably good?

His big brother is just perfect.

"Open your legs for me, baby," Shiro asks. He runs a hand over Keith's thigh with a soft "Good boy," when Keith complies. 

He touches that deep, good place in Keith again, then he pulls his finger out a little bit and pushes it back in.

And OH! That's nice!

The force of the touch when Shiro pushes in. The pull against Keith's rim. It's all mixed together to be very, very good. 

Keith moans, and relaxes back into the pillows. He lets his arms go lax above his head, ready to luxuriate in Shiro's touch.

Shiro climbs up Keith's body so he can drop kisses along Keith's neck. He sucks dark marks where clothes will cover them. He kisses Keith soundly. He bends his neck and runs his teeth over Keith's nipples again, making Keith whine. They're sore and sensitive and it feels so good!

Shiro strokes Keith with one finger for a while, getting Keith used to it. He brings Keith up and up and up, towards a hazy but powerful orgasm. 

But just before Keith can tip over the edge, Shiro pulls back.

For a moment, Keith knows nothing but blind rage.

It's gone as quick as it comes, but it leaves a bitter accusation in his voice as he calls out "Hey!" to his brother.

Shiro never stops him from feeling good! He always let's Keith go over that edge into liquid pleasure. 

Always!

"I'm sorry, baby," Shiro says.

He gives Keith a sweet kiss. And even now, after a month of kisses, it still makes Keith's heart race. It's so wrong to kiss like this. It's their one shame.

And every time their lips meet, Keith gets a little thrill of adventure. Of their joint secret.  
"I just want to make it last for you," Shiro explains. Keith is soothed by his kisses and his soft touches. Keith forgets all about being angry as he slips farther away from the edge of orgasm and sinks back into the blankets.

Shiro is still playing with him.

Still toying with his ass. And now he slicks up another finger and presses that against Keith's rim.

Keith hums happily as he feels two fingers start to stretch him.

"You like that, too, huh?" Shiro asks, kissing Keith's cheeks. "God how are you so perfect like this?"

Shiro opens his fingers to stretch Keith even more and it burns so good. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro's neck and clings tightly to his big brother.

"You've got such a tight little hole. And you love it when I stretch you, don't you? So ready for me."

"You're going to feel so good for me, aren't you?" 

Keith doesn't really understand why Shiro's so excited by Keith's pleasure, but then again, his brother is always happy to see Keith feeling good. He loves it when Keith enjoys himself during their cuddles.

He's just a good, caring older brother. The best.

Shiro starts to move his two fingers inside him, building up to a quick pace and hitting that bright spot on every thrust.

Suddenly, Keith understands why Shiro held off before. He's prolonging the pleasure.

Eeking every drop out of Keith's body. It feels wonderful.

Soon, Keith is rising to meet each thrust, taking it harder. The burn hits hotter, and the electricity runs wild up his spine. 

Keith is starting to creep towards completion again when Shiro pulls back once more.

This time, Keith doesn't get mad. He lies in the bed and accepts Shiro's kisses and distractions. He knows they're building up to something now. Something amazing.

Keith can be patient. Shiro says that being patient is the best thing you can be. It yields focus.

And Keith desperately wants to focus on this.

Shiro stretches him up until Keith is taking three fingers and begging for more. Then he pulls back one last time.

This time, Shiro shuffles them around. He spreads Keith's legs as wide as they'll go.

(And he chuckles to himself about Keith's old gymnastics classes when Keith easily goes into the splits). He bunches Keith up real close, so Keith is almost sitting on his lap. 

Then he takes that slick stuff and douses his dick in it. 

"Are you ready for me, baby?"

Keith doesn't fully know what Shiro's planning, but he already thinks he likes in. So he nods enthusiastically and holds his legs open as wide as he can.

Shiro teases the head of his cock over Keith's hole for a moment, making Keith whine.

"Beg for me," Shiro says.

Now that Keith knows what's happening, he's not holding back. He feels so empty after having Shiro's finger inside him and he _wants_ Shiro to fill him up deep.

"Please, Shiro. _Please!_ I want to feel full."

"Oh, fuck, baby!" Shiro swears.

He dives down and claims Keith's mouth in a hot kiss, swallowing Keith's admonishment that he's not supposed to swear.

Then he pushes in.

They both groan into each others' mouths. 

The sensation nearly overloads Keith's brain.

He feels full. He feels stretched out. He feels complete 

Keith feels like everything has just snapped into place.

And then Shiro pulls out and thrusts back in.

And it's even better!

Keith can feel Shiro's excitement. Deep inside him, Shiro practically jumps for joy.

And Shiro's face is awash in pleasure. He makes happy grunting sounds - and usually Shiro is so quiet. 

Shiro pulses inside Keith so Keith knows he's doing a good job.

And just in case, Shiro tells him.

"Perfect. You're perfect. So tight. Fuck, Keith, I'm not gonna last."

And... Maybe Keith likes making Shiro swear like this... Maybe he feels a little proud.

Shiro lifts Keith's hips further into his lap and starts to pick a slow, deep rhythm. He grunts with every slap of their hips. 

Keith feels blinded with pleasure.

He can see Shiro's face above him, but nothing else in the universe exists.

Just these two brothers.

And it feels.... It feels religious. Sacred, even.

It feels like they've reached a closeness that no other brothers have felt.

Keith can literally feel his brother deep inside. Lighting him up. 

And it feels so encompassingly good! 

It brings Keith to tears. Tears that Shiro kisses away.

"I love you, Shiro."

It's something that Keith says every night; but right now, it hits different.

Keith can't imagine anything more perfect. And then he feels it.

It crests over him like a wave.

Shiro feels it too, because he swears again and then pulses deep inside Keith. Shiro spills into his little brother, and Keith spills between them.

They both keep moving together until it's over. 

Then they stay together - perfectly together - for a long time after. Shiro gives Keith many more kisses. So many kisses, Keith is drowning in love.

When Shiro finally pulls out, he moves to sit between Keith's legs.

He just looks at Keith for a moment, touching softly at Keith's tender rim. 

Keith feels the moment something slips out of him. He can feel it drip and run into Shiro's fingers.

He'd be embarrassed, but Shiro looks at it like it's a gift.

"Look at you," he says softly, picking up the droplet and pushing it back inside.

Keith makes a soft noise, but he doesn't protest the intrusion. His body is more Shiro's than his own, now.

"If you were a girl, you'd be pregnant," Shiro says, eyes unblinking, looking at Keith.

Keith snorts a laugh. His big brother is so silly at the strangest times.

"You have to have sex to make a baby, Shiro."

That draws Shiro's eyes up from Keith's bum to Keith's face.

"Oh? And what _is_ sex, then?" He asks like he wants to hear Keith's answer.

"Its when parents sleep together in a special way. And besides, boys can't have sex. It's not possible."

"Riiight. And so, what we just did... That's more cuddling?"

Keith nods, now Shiro gets it. "You're so silly, sometimes."

"I guess we all can't be as smart as you."

"Nope," Keith says, then he pulls Shiro back down to the bed for another illicit kiss.

When they're done with that, Shiro pulls his fingers back out of Keith and runs them over Keith's lip.

Obediently, Keith opens up and swallows them down.

They taste different. Not as good as they usually do. This time they have a chemical taste from that slink, and a musk that must come from inside Keith.

Still, he can taste some of Shiro's spend, and so he licks the fingers clean.

That night, Shiro cuddles Keith twice more. Both times he fills Keith in this new way they've discovered. 

And each time it's perfect.

~*~*~*~

Keith is dreaming. Not that he knows he's dreaming, because the dream is vivid and it feels like it's real. But it is a dream. 

He's dreaming he's with Shiro. He's riding Shiro's thick cock while Shiro moans beneath him.

It's exciting. He's never been on top like this.

Never been so in control.

And Shiro is big and hitting him deep and it's perfect.

Except that it isn't perfect.

Shiro is touching Keith's dick, he's telling Keith how pretty and wonderful he is. And it should all be perfect. But it's not.

Because no matter how hard Keith goes. No matter how deep he pushes Shiro into him. No matter how fast he moves or loud he whines, he still feels empty.

He's desperate for Shiro. Wants to feel that thickness tip him over the edge of oblivion. But he cant.

All he can do is beg and whine.

He gets some relief from Shiro's hand on his dick, but it's not enough. It's not how Keith wants it.

He needs more. He needs Shiro.

He's _wild_ with it.

And then Shiro wakes him up.

Shiro's big hand is over Keith's mouth, keeping him quiet. Shiro shushes into Keith's ear. "You're going to wake mom and dad."

Keith body is still moving. He's rocking hard against Shiro's leg. 

That must be what he felt in the dream.

It makes sense now, even as Keith's groggy and sleepy and horny, and everything is dark and similar to the dream. But he didn't have Shiro inside him. That's why he couldn't get relief.

"Mmm mph mm-mm" Keith says behind Shiro's hand. "I was dreaming," he repeats.

"I know you were. You were having so good dreams, weren't you?" 

Shiro's tight hug is nice, but not as nice as grinding on Shiro's leg.

Keith whines and bucks even harder.

A few weeks ago this would be enough, but now Keith wants more.

"Shh, quiet," Shiro clamps his hand back over Keith's mouth. Keith whines again, sadder and more pathetic. It's dark, but he still gives his big brother his best puppy eyes.

Shiro sighs. "Fine, but you've got to keep quiet."

Shiro rolls Keith back into the bed.

He pulls Keith out of his boxers, dips his head, and takes Keith deep in his mouth.

The noise Keith makes is half shock half bliss. Followed by a snack as Shiro covers his mount _again_.

He pulls off Keith's dick. "Quiet," he hisses.

After a second of contemplation, Shiro puts two fingers in Keith's mouth and tells the boy to "Suck." 

Then he drops his head and swallows Keith back down.

The thing is - they've never done this before.

It had never really occurred to Keith as an option.

Dicks are dirty. You wouldn't put one in your mouth.

But now that he's here... WOW!!

Shiro's mouth is _hot_ and wet and amazing! It's life changing.

And the pressure. And the suction!!

Keith has to swallow back moan after moan, sucking on his brother's fingers.

Shiro moves them in Keith mouth to the same time as his own bobbing. And he pushes them back as far as he can, playing with Keith's gag reflex, testing how far he can go.

It makes a mess. There's spit everywhere. Down Keith's chin. Between Keith's legs. 

All over Shiro's face.

But it feels so good, Keith can't even begin to care.

He starts to move his hips in time to meet Shiro's mouth. And as he dies, the pressure in Shiro's mouth increases. 

Keith tongues idly at the fingers in his mouth, appreciating their salt in a vague kind of way.

While his whole body focuses on what Shiro is doing to him.

He doesn't last long at all. 

He tries to warn Shiro, first by humming and then by pulling at Shiro's hair. 

But then it's too late.

Keith bursts. And Shiro keeps sucking. Hard.

And if Keith's mouth weren't plugged, he'd be screaming as Shiro sucks every drop of cum from his body.

Once he's done, Shiro crawls up Keith's little body and pulls the fingers from his mouth, leaving just one to hold Keith's mouth open.

Shiro leans over Keith and slowly drops a line of spit and cum into Keith's mouth.

Keith's whole body shivers as he tastes Shiro's spit and his own cum mixed together. 

It's so hot, but Keith doesn't understand why or how. Only that it is. And that he loves it.

Shiro strokes Keith's cheek, then lowers into a deep, wet kiss. Letting Keith lick the cum taste from his tongue.

When Keith's done, Shiro whispers praise into his hair.

"Such a good boy for me. So sweet. You do just what I want." He pets Keith's hair.

"Do you want to do something else for me? Hmm? Do you want to suck me too?"

Keith nods helplessly. He wants to make Shiro feel as good as he felt.

He thinks about how far Shiro's fingers moved in his mouth and he thinks he can take it.

Keith expects to be pulled into Shiro's lap to suck at Shiro like Shiro did for him, but that not what happens.

Instead, Shiro moves farther up Keith's body, pulling his hard dick out in the process. He stops when he's kneeling just under Keith's arms.

His dick standing long and pendulous over Keith's mouth.

"Keep your teeth out of the way and just relax for me. Tap my legs if you need to breath, ok?"

Keith opens his mouth to agree and Shiro moves to fill the open space, plugging up Keith's mouth.

And the thing is, Shiro is big. He stretches Keith's lips. And it's hard not to bite him by accident.

He eases just the tip innate first, letting Keith taste it, lick at it a bit. Filling Keith's mouth with salt. 

Then he rolls his hips.

He starts out easy and gentle, but Shiro's not just big but also long. And soon he's pushing at the back of Keith's throat, begging for entrance.

It's too much. Keith gags a few times, but that just seems to egg Shiro on. Every time Keith gags, Shiro makes a soft noise.

And he moves just a little bit faster.

It takes a few tries to Keith to open up and relax like Shiro said.

There's a lot to think about. Keeping his teeth away. Keeping open. Breathing.

But he manages it. 

Soon, Shiro is pressing past his gag and into Keith's throat.

It hurts, but Shiro likes it, so Keith doesn't complain. 

And he can tell Shiro likes it by the way Shiro groans. So soft, but with such feeling. And by the way Shiro loses his rhythm and speeds up when Keith lets him in.

Keith will do anything for Shiro.

Even this.

Shiro starts to thrust in bursts. Hitting deep and fast, then pulling back to let Keith breathe and suckle Shiro's tip.

And and over again.

Shiro is deep in Keith's mouth when he finally pulses. Hot seed bursts down Keith's throat.

Then fills his mouth.

Then splashes across his face.

The taste is the same as always. Pure Shiro. But salty.

Keith loves it. He plays with it in his mouth for a moment, and when Shiro sees that, he curses.

"Show me."

Keith opens his mouth to show off the froth of cum on his tongue.

“Christ, Keith. You like that so much, don't you?" 

Keith nods, and then Shiro helps him get all the cum off his face and into his mouth.

Keith sucks it all off Shiro's fingers.

Then Shiro wipes Keith's face clean with some dirty laundry from the floor, and they fall back into each other's arms.

It's late enough to nearly be morning, and they're now exhausted. They fall asleep quickly and sleep late into the morning, content in each other's arms.

~*~*~*~

Keith is devastated when Shiro leaves for University in the fall. And when Shiro returns for Thanksgiving, Keith practically drags his brother upstairs for some brother binding time. And they basically fuck like rabbits the whole weekend.

Keith laments Shiro leaving again, so Shiro tells him to study hard and get into the same university.

Keith does, and the next fall he moves in with his big brother. They fuck like rabbits basically all the time.

Though Shiro imposes a few rules.

Not telling anyone they're brothers is # 1. And # 2 is he makes them invent men and women to "date" to tell their parents about so it doesn't look suspicious.

They originally wanted to invent men for Keith too, so he can be out to the family as gay.

(Not that Keith thinks about himself as gay. Though he accepts now that kissing your brother makes you at least partly gay). 

But every man Keith tried to invent looked and acted so much like Shiro, that Shiro had to ban Keith from making up men altogether.

So Keith reports home every once in a while about a new girl. Tells his parents about stories he and Shiro made up about her. A few weeks later he tells them it's over and pretends like he's sad about it.

Meanwhile, every night he sits on his brother's dick.

And still, somehow, he still thinks it's just cuddling.


	3. Shunkeith Sex Slave (Master/Slave play, BDSM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is Shiro's (consensual) sex slave, and Shiro invites Hunk over for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual Sex Slave  
> BDSM play  
> Following orders  
> Master Shiro  
> Slave Keith  
> Guest Master Hunk

Shiro and Keith have Master/Sex Slave relationship, though they're pretty low key about it.

But one day, Shiro decides to have Hunk over and offers to share Keith for the afternoon. Hunk is astounded to see Keith crawling around and taking orders.

But Shiro assures him Keith likes it. So Hunk starts ordering him around. He makes Keith suck him off while Shiro watches.

Makes Keith eat Shiro's ass.

He and Shiro pass Keith back and forth, using Keith like their personal cock sleeve.

Then Hunk rides Keith's cock while Shiro fucks Keith's ass, and the two of them make out while ignoring Keith.

The whole time, Keith takes his orders beautifully. He does as he's told.

He sucks what he's meant to suck. Crawls when he's asked to crawl. And stays perfectly still when he's meant to be their little cum dumpster.

When its all done, Hunk makes them something delicious and they all eat it in bed together.


	4. Sheith Catfishing (Incest, under age)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Shiro tries to catfish Keith for dick pics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> Possible under age for Keith

College age Shiro creates fake social media accounts to catfish his baby brother Keith into sending him nudes. He eventually talks Keith into sending full on videos of him jacking off or stuffing himself full on a dildo.

What he doesn't know is that his username is so blatantly see-through that Keith has known the whole time. He gets off on the attention from his brother, and all the sexting they do, pretending Shiro's a stranger

Of course, it all comes to a boil when Shiro comes home for Christmas. 

Keith crawls into Shiro's bed to watch a movie, then fidgets and shifts until Shiro is fully hard behind him. Then he takes a picture under the covers of his own hard cock and sends it to "BlackLionTS."

They both hear the ping of the message, and as Shiro checks the message, Keith grinds back with clear intention.

Shiro gropes Keith for the rest of the movie. Then teaches his little brother to suck cock. 

They spend the rest of the holidays horizontal.

Except for family gatherings, where they secretly flirt and touch at each other while no one's looking.


	5. Sheith PreKerb Somno (Under age, somno, dub-con/non-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PreKerb. Shiro takes Keith on an early morning hike to tire him out, so that Shiro can take advantage when Keith falls asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> Somnophilia  
> Dub-con/Non-con (It's a bit nebulous in this one)

Shiro getting Keith up early to go out on the hover bikes. Then taking him hiking/climbing around the cliffs. Basically, just wearing Keith out till evening when they finally sit back to relax.

Shiro pulls Keith close and tucks the boy under his arm. He speaks in a soft voice that lulls Keith to sleep.

And once Keith's down, he's out. So exhausted from the long day and exercise, he falls into a deep sleep.

Shiro has him all to himself.

He draws his hands down Keith's body and slips under Keith's clothes. He takes his time with it, feeling the gentle curves and soft skin for himself. There's no rush. Keith is all his.

And sure, Shiro knows if he asked, Keith would let him do this. Without hesitation.

But there's something delicious and illicit by taking it for himself. About having Keith curled up beside him, so innocent and trusting. And then touching as he likes. Taking for himself.

He works soft moans out of Keith's body. Gets Keith hard and toys with him. But he doesn't do any more. Just holds Keith there, on the precipice, for as long as he desires.

Then he pulls himself out, lifts Keith's shirt, and splatters himself across Keith's firm little belly.

He snaps a few pictures and admires the view for a while before he gets up to wipe Keith down.

He makes Keith comfortable with pillows and blankets, takes another picture of Keith's smiling, sleeping face. Then heads to his own room to pretend nothing happened.

And next week, they'll take another joyride and hike.


	6. Sheith Adashi Sleepover (Under age, Somno, non-con, cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith stays the night with Shiro and Adam and sleeps in their bed. So in the morning he avails himself of Shiro's morning wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> Somnophilia  
> Cheating  
> Non-con
> 
> Some additional thoughts by @Black_Dragon987 (it's the part in **bold** )

In a lot of ways, Keith has been taken in by Shiro and Adam since joining the Garrison. He definitely spends a lot of time at their place, eating their food and watching their tv.

Hopelessly pining.

So it's not unusual for him to be at their place late on a Friday night, watching movies. It is a bit unusual for him to stay quite so late, but that's what happens when you try to watch every Star Wars movie in one night. 

He ends up staying past curfew. The couch is ungodly uncomfortable, so Adam and Shiro pull him into their bed for the night.

Keith doesn't think they even blink twice at the suggestion. They just settle down together on the bed with Keith in the middle like a child with a nightmare.

Keith is the first one up in the morning and finds himself pinned under Shiro's arm. Shiro's whole body is stretched along Keith's. And there's a telltale hardness at Keith's hip.

And Keith shouldn't. He knows he _really, really_ shouldn't.

But it's right there, pressed against him. So he shuffles just a little. Just enough to see what will happen.

What happens is Shiro clings tighter. Rocks himself into Keith's hip. Sighs just a little.

So Keith squirms a little more.

Adam is snoring beside him, clearly asleep. And Shiro's breathing is still nice and slow and rhythmic.

So Keith rolls. He turns so he can face Shiro and stick his knee out to give something to move against.  
Shiro makes another happy, sleepy sound, so Keith lets his hand drift down.

Shiro's boxers are warm, heated by his skin, and they're soft under Keith's touch. He pushes lightly and they spring back as Shiro's erection bobs. And then Shiro starts to shuffle, seeking friction.  
Keith has practically no choice but to run his palm over Shiro's cock. Feel how warm and stiff it is. How thick it is in Keith's little hand.

Shiro presses into the touch, so Keith wraps his fingers around it as best he can and starts to rub.  
Then, fuck it. He takes his hand back, licks it so it's dripping, and slips his hand under the elastic of Shiro's boxers.

You only get a chance like this once and Keith isn't wasting it.

Shiro's hips roll into the touch, and he shifts against the pillow. He sighs something that sounds much closer to "Adam" than "Keith", but Keith doesn't care. It's his hand in Shiro's cock right now, not Adam's.

And Shiro clearly likes it, so it's fine. It's all fine.

(It's not fine, and Keith knows it, but he doesn't care. This is _Shiro_.)

Keith keeps his strokes slow, keeps his grip in a sweet spot between loose and tight. He really milks it. Listening to every hitch of Shiro's breath and every sigh to know if he's doing it right.

The top starts getting wet, and Keith plays with it with his thumb. That makes Shiro nearly whine, and thrust hard in Keith's hand. So Keith does it again and again until he starts to fear it will wake Shiro up.

Shiro can't wake up. Keith needs to see this through. He needs to make Shiro feel good.

He owes it to Shiro.

So Keith goes back to his slow strokes until Shiro bursts between them in slow pulses. Shiro hums happily and melts into his pillows. His grip over Keith goes liquid.

When he pulls out, Keith runs his fingers across the pool in Shiro's shorts. He pops his fingers in his mouth, tasting the salt. Tasting what he's done.

Adam is still snoring behind him. And now that Shiro is all loose from orgasm, it's easy for Keith to slip out of bed unnoticed.

He grabs his things and leaves a note that says "Thanks for last night."

And then he never speaks of it.

~*~*~*~

Shiro waking up with cum in his boxers, cuddled up to Adam, happy as can be. It's only when he sees the note that he remembers Keith slept with them last night.

And now he's mortified at the thought he humped himself to completion against Keith.

He never says anything about it to anyone. But maybe, secretly, he likes the idea that he used Keith to get off.

~*~*~*~

**It isn't unusual for Shiro to invite Keith for movie marathons after that. It also becomes normal for Keith to snuggle into bed with them because the couch truly is horrendous. Though sometimes, Keith is the one sleeping soundly while Shiro "can't sleep."**

Shiro wakes up horny and Keith's sleeping right there so Shiro just rucks up Keith's boxers and fucks into Keith's thighs. Keith wakes up with Shiro's cum on him, happy as can be.


	7. Sheith Adashi Manipulation (Under age, cheating, dub-con/non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro takes advantage of Keith's puppy crush to do whatever he likes to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> manipulation  
> dub-con  
> non-con  
> cheating  
> Dark(ish) Shiro (definitely a selfish Shiro)  
> Happy ending

It doesn't take long for Shiro to notice Keith's puppy crush. He spots it forming within days of their first meeting.

Just a few smiles, a bail out of juvie, and a tour of the Garrison, and Keith is eating out of the palm of his hand.

It's gratifying. Keith looks at Shiro like he's a hero, and he looks at everyone else like they're villains. And Shiro likes that. He likes being the only person Keith trusts. The only person Keith listens to. The only person who can bring Keith to heel.

And yes, Shiro has a boyfriend. But even before the never-ending Kerberos argument they were fizzling out.

Not that Shiro plans to leave Adam. Not at all.

He's not going to ruin his life plans for Keith.

But that doesn't mean he can't have fun.

It's almost laughably easy to get Keith to do what he wants. Just a few words of praise and Keith is a perfect little kitten. Just a few touches, and stepping a little too close, and Keith is blushing and stuttering. And letting Shiro do as he likes.

It starts with backing Keith into a corner. Shiro bends his head to congratulate Keith on his test scores. He doesn't even have to tilt Keith's head up to kiss him, Keith is already in the perfect position.

Eyes wide and trusting. His breath shaking in his lungs. He lets Shiro's tongue into his mouth on the first kiss. Lifting his head farther, opening his mouth.

His hands flutter between them like he wants to reach out and take Shiro by the shirt, but Shiro's already done.

It's fun to watch Keith's confusion as Shiro steps back.

Fun to watch him try and get a grip on himself.

From the way the young boy fists the bottom of uniform jacket and pulls it down, Shiro thinks he's already half-hard. Just from a kiss.

Shiro's grin lasts hours. And Keith's blush last days.

The next time, they're in the simulator together. It's after hours, they're allowed to be there, but Shiro tells Keith they're not, just to watch the proud look Keith gets. And the devoted way he'll follow at Shiro's heels. Any little sign of favouritism and Keith is putty.

Shiro puts Keith through several sims, building the boy up with adrenaline and praise. He waits until Keith least expects it before he takes Keith by the chin and pulls him into a kiss.

His tongue dominates the boy’s mouth.

And while Keith is still panting, still trying to keep up, Shiro pulls him from the chair and pushes him against the control panels. Propped up and leaning awkwardly, so Shiro is the only thing holding him up.

Keith squeaks and clings to Shiro on instinct. He doesn't fight Shiro's hands. He lets Shiro explore every inch through his uniform, squirming and moaning like Shiro's giving him a gift when really, Shiro is taking.

Keith is soft in all the right places. So vulnerable to Shiro's quick fingers. And he just _lets_ Shiro do whatever he likes.

So Shiro does what he wants. He kneads Keith's ass and plucks Keith's nipples through the cheap cadet uniform. He tucks his thigh between Keith's just to watch how Keith turns red. How his whole body turns pliant.

Shiro could turn him over right here and have his way. There would be no resistance.

But that's not fun.

What's fun is waiting for Keith to nearly cream himself (it doesn't take long), then standing back and going over the sim results like nothing happened.

Keith doesn't say anything. He doesn't complain. He doesn't ask.

He also can't keep his blushing and longing looks to himself, but it just looks like a crush. Shiro maintains a stoic, innocent demeanor and everyone assumes he's oblivious. It makes it so much easier to bring Keith around. Bring him to Shiro and Adam's home.

Shiro does it often. He brings Keith over for suppers and on weekends. Does it until it's normal and no one questions it before he presses his advantage.

On the sofa, after a good meal, Keith will let Shiro touch him however Shiro wants. Will let Shiro kiss and fondle him until he's near to tears with want.

And then Shiro only has to take Keith's hand and put it over his own pants for Keith to get the message. He pulls Shiro's cock out like a good little boy, and he pets it and strokes it until Shiro comes. Shiro doesn't give any warning, so his release surprises Keith. He jumps when the warm cum shoots up and splashes against his face.

Shiro gives Keith a pat on the head for his trouble, cleans himself off, then tells Keith it's getting late. He should probably head off before Adam comes home.

The pained look on Keith's face, being reminded of Shiro's boyfriend, is just as beautiful as his surprise before.

Shiro wishes he could snap a picture. Frame it.

Things progress from there. Shiro teaches Keith to suck cock, and he'll be damned if Keith doesn't give it his all. Especially if Shiro says he's doing a good job. All it takes is a few kind words, maybe a stroke through Keith's hair, and Keith is sucking like his life depends on it. He's taking Shiro to the root like a gag reflex is just a state of mind.

He's perfect about it, getting down in his knees whenever Shiro asks.  
It doesn't matter where they are. Keith stays nice and quiet.

He'll even suck Shiro off with Adam in the next room. 

Sure, the first time he fought it a little. He was hesitant at the idea of getting caught.

But all Shiro has to do is remind Keith how pretty his mouth is. How good it feels. How smart Keith is to know Shiro's cock so well.

That, and a light touch to Keith's head, has the boy folding. Sucking Shiro slow and quiet.

Shiro plays with Keith's hair as he works, keeping his touch gentle and caring, just how Keith's likes.  
And then he starts up a conversation with Adam. Just something simple, asking Adam how his work is going. Will he be much longer with it, because Keith is getting antsy to watch a movie.

Keith's eyes go wide and he tries to shake his head, but he doesn't stop sucking.

Shiro whispers a "good boy" to him, and keeps the conversation going until Keith is done. Then Shiro kisses the taste of his cum out of Keith's mouth, and tucks the boy onto the couch at his side.

He can feel Keith's heart pound against his chest. Feel the heat radiating off the boy. See the way he holds a cushion over his lap to hide his erection.

And Shiro delights in it. He pets along Keith's neck, teases Keith's ear, puts a hand on Keith's thigh.

And then when Adam comes in, he lets Keith stew in it.

Soon, though, blow jobs aren't enough.

Shiro wants Keith's sweet little ass, and he wants it all to himself. He wants to stake his claim on the Virgin territory.

But that's something that's a little harder to hide.  
Keith shares his dorm, and Adam would definitely notice if Shiro fucks Keith in their bed. And as quiet as Keith stays during their public adventures, Shiro largely suspects that will not be the case when it comes to Keith's ass.

Keith is going to be loud.

Just the way he whimpers to himself when he's horny from Shiro's neglect (because Shiro only teases, he never finishes Keith off) (he likes Keith's squirming discomfort too much) makes Shiro think Keith will be vocal when it comes down to it.

The answer comes one day on a hoverbike ride. They're far out in the desert, farther than they usually go, when Keith starts looking around them. Eventually, he nods for Shiro to follow and brings them to a little, run down shack.

It's Keith's, apparently. It's dusty and cramped, and the bed is rickety at best. But it's perfect.

But Shiro doesn't take Keith right away. He waits it out. Let's Keith tell him all about the house that used to be there, and about his dad.

They come out to the shack a few times, letting Keith get used to the idea of them alone together before he starts to pack lube on his bike.

When the day finally comes for Shiro to take Keith's virginity, Keith has no idea. To him, it's a regular day out. He doesn't suspect anything is up until they're already in the shack. He's sitting on the bed, sipping at his pop can, talking about the latest assignment he's got to finish by Monday.

When Shiro sits beside him, much too close, Keith goes quiet.

His fingers tremble as he puts his pop can aside.

He looks up at Shiro is wide, hopeful eyes.

And Shiro just takes.

He kisses Keith deep and pushes the boy to the bed.

"Mmmpf," Keith starts, possibly in protest. Shiro doesn't know. He doesn't listen.

He shushes Keith softly. "Shh, don't worry, Keith. You're so strong, and beautiful. Let me take care of you."

Keith doesn't resist.

He's weak to Shiro, especially when Shiro pitches his voice low and caring. Shiro pets Keith's hair back out of the way, and murmurs soft praise. And Keith goes doe-eyed and pliant.

He lets Shiro peel him out of his clothes, touch and kiss him everywhere. He whimpers when the lube comes out and Shiro's thick finger enters him.

"It's ok, baby, I've got you." Shiro boxes Keith into the bed with one arm, eclipsing the young boy's thin frame.

And that's all it takes. Keith relaxes and opens up beautifully.

And Shiro was right - Keith is vocal.

He moans and whines and whimpers with each touch. It's clear what he likes, and he likes all of it.

A bit of fingering, a few well-placed kisses, and a bit more talking, and Shiro is ready to ease his way in.

Keith clings to Shiro and wraps tight around him as Shiro plunges deep. He goes slow at first. He doesn't want Keith to hurt. He wants Keith to like it. He wants Keith to bend whenever he wants.

This first time, Keith can be loud, but he wants to train Keith to be quiet too. Wants to have this ass at his beck and call, night and day, at the Garrison.

Shiro pets and licks at Keith's body, and that's enough to make the boy come undone beneath him. Around him.

Keith nearly chokes the life out if Shiro's dick when he comes, and it doesn't take Shiro long to follow along after. 

Shiro holds Keith in his arms afterwards. Which might be setting a bad precedent, but it _was_ the boy's first time.

Before it's time to leave, Keith gets needy. He clings close to Shiro again and kisses along Shiro's neck, trying to entice him into another round.

Shiro flips Keith onto his knees and takes him with more force this time.

Keith comes again. He's a sensitivity be little whore - all Shiro's own.

The end result is better than Shiro could have ever dreamed. Keith learns almost immediately that if he wants to get off with Shiro, he needs to take it up the ass. After that, Shiro only has to look at Keith the right way, and Keith is scurrying to the nearest hideaway.

He's bent over before Shiro can even get his pants unzipped.

They start keeping lube in their pockets at all times because Keith is insatiable.

And though Keith struggles at first to keep quiet, practice soon makes perfect.

Around this time, Shiro's relationship with Adam really starts to plummet. It was already bad. But at least they had sex.

But now that Shiro can get it any time and any place he likes, from a tight little ass that's all his, there's not much point in sleeping with Adam anymore.

It is not surprising when they finally break. It was only strings and old, stale dreams holding them together anyway.

When Shiro tells Keith about Kerberos and the break up, Keith is adamant that Shiro follow his dreams, no matter what. Then he takes Shiro by the hand and leads him to the nearest closet. He gets down on his knees and lavishes such care to Shiro's cock, that Shiro nearly bursts into tears.

When he's done, Keith stands up, kisses Shiro swiftly, and says, "I believe in you, Takashi."

It's not until that moment that Shiro realizes he might have been building something more here. That Keith might be the answer to more than Shiro thought. It's more than just the boy's ass that's on offer here.

It's a disastrous trip to space, a team of robot lions, and an intergalactic war later when Shiro picks up the threads of that years-old revelation.

He and Keith are both different now. Different people. But still the same in some ways.

In the ways that matter.

This time, Shiro sneaks his way into Keith's heart first, not his bed. He takes Keith on dates and romantic getaways. He woos Keith with emotion that, while it was always genuine, is now more sincere.

He comes to Keith earnestly now. Without agenda.

And when Keith finally accepts him, it's far sweeter than ever before.


	8. KuroSheith Nightmare (incest, somno, non-con, under age)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sneaks into his big brothers' room after a nightmare, and when he falls asleep, his brothers take care of him properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> non-con (though, when Keith wakes up, he's into it)  
> somno  
> under age

Their parents are gone and Keith wakes up with a nightmare, so he crawls into bed with his big brothers. Squished nice and tight between them.

Kuro and Shiro soothe him to sleep, petting him and cooing to him. Once Keith's out, they keep going. Petting Keith's hair, his arms, down his side's, his legs.

Their hands slowly start to linger, roam farther, seeking warmer, sweeter places to touch.

They pull up the legs of Keith's boxers, making space for them.

From either side, they slip their hard cocks between Keith's sweet little thighs. They fuck together, sliding against each other and against Keith's smooth skin.

At one point, Keith starts to wake. The twins slow their movements but don't stop. They murmur in Keith's ear.

"It's ok, baby. Go back to sleep. We've got you."

Keith slips back to sleep and his brothers continue to fuck his thighs. They splatter between Keith's thighs, leaning over Keith's sleeping body to share a wet kiss. 

Then they touch Keith again. Shiro jerks Keith's cock, and Kuro rubs Keith's asshole and taint.

Together, they give Keith the very best dreams. Ones if his brother's safe arms and sweet touches.

And in the morning Keith swears his dreams were so lifelike, they could be real. 

~*~*~*~

Every year, before the end of summer, the family goes on a camping trip. They always go somewhere new; there's no fun in repeating.   
This year they pack up the camper and head up to the mountains. It's beautiful there, and though it's still summer, up this high there's a taste of fall in the air at night.

They do all the typical camping stuff. They hike during the day, with Krolia blazing the trail and Kosmo running free off the leash. They eat beans and wieners for supper and roast marshmallows on the fire.

They stay up late. Real late. Singing and talking and watching the stars. 

When it's time to go to bed, Krolia and Tex head for their bed in the camper, while Shiro, Kuro, and Keith crawl into their tent.

The boys share an air mattress. It's more practical because it gets cold at night and blankets take up a lot of space in their little camper. 

As is tradition, Keith is put between his two brothers. Shiro says it's because Kuro kicks. Kuro says it's because Shiro clings. Really, they just like having their little brother sleeping, prone between them.

Perfect for wandering hands. 

They have to be extra careful tonight. Their tent is pitched close to the camper, and sounds carry easily through the camper's tin walls.

Shiro starts by unbuttoning Keith's pajama top while Kuro eases down his pants. They keep Keith pressed close between them, so he doesn't get cold as they strip his sleeping body. Their hands help to soothe away the chill, touching Keith in all the places that make his body warm and his heart race, even in sleep. 

The twins have done this enough. They know the right spots.

Tex and Krolia are both snoring, just feet away, when the twins start to move in earnest.

Shiro presses his cock against Keith's front, grinding against Keith's little cock and making the boy whimper in his sleep. 

Kuro takes Keith's behind, slipping into the crack of Keith's ass, pillowed between warm cheeks and grinding against Keith's hole.

The air mattress they're on creaks and groans, rocking with the twins' movements, exaggerating them.   
Keith wakes, and between the clear movement and the sounds, this time he truly _wakes_.

"What are you gu-" Keith questions, speaking in his normal speaking voice.

Shiro shuts Keith up with a kiss, pressing his tongue into his little brother's mouth to keep him distracted   
and quiet. Kuro leans down to whisper in Keith's ear.

"Don't worry about it, Keith. But you have to keep quiet, ok?"

They make a coordinated attack on Keith's sensitive spots, making their baby brother moan into Shiro's mouth. 

"Doesn't it feel good, Keith? You don't want us to stop, do you? We just want you to feel good."

Shiro releases Keith's mouth to let the boy gasp for breath. Moments later, Keith is whimpering and seeking Shiro's mouth again.

"Quiet, Keith," Kuro reminds him. "You don't want to wake up mom and dad. We'll all get in trouble, then."

Keith turns, like he's going to argue with Kuro, but Kuro cuts it off with a kiss of his own.

Shiro kisses down the line of Keith's exposed neck. 

They both thrust in earnest now. The mattress makes an ungodly noise, and they do their best to mitigate it. But now they've got Keith in their grasp. Alert and awake, and moving with the rhythm of their hips.

They take turns keeping him quiet. 

Even as they do everything they can to work those soft, pleased little noises from his throat. Pinching his nipples. Biting his neck. Stroking his thighs.

Keith comes first and the twins follow soon after.

Once they've caught their breath, Kuro taps Shiro on the shoulder. "Hey, Shiro," he says.

Kuro draws his fingers through the mess of Shiro and Keith's spend and sucks it into his mouth. Then he takes Keith by the chin and feeds it to Keith with a wet, sloppy kiss.

Keith moans and accepts it happily. So Shiro does the same with Kuro's cum. Keith eats it happily out of Shiro's mouth. And when his two big brothers cuddle in at his sides, both trying to use him as their personal teddy bear, Keith is overjoyed.

He's had these dreams so many times, and now it finally feels really real. Keith is happy and sated in his brothers' arms.

And he almost can't wait to get home. There are a few more weeks of summer left, and so many hours where their parents are at work and the boys have the house all to themselves.

Keith can't wait.


	9. KuroSheith Doms (incest, bdsm, bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doms Kuro and Shiro have Keith tied to a chair and they're having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> bdsm  
> bondage  
> over stimulation  
> Dom Shiro  
> Dom Kuro  
> Sub Keith

Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ritzyeggplant/status/1269072413586751490), which says:  
“A sub crying out from overstimulation, saying they can’t anymore while their dom gives them head. The dom picks their head up only to say “this isn’t about you” and go back to it because this is their game, and they’re not done with it.”

But KuroSheith.

The twins have Keith strapped to the chair and Kuro and Shiro are taking their time, playing with Keith, sucking and kissing and biting where they like. Eventually, Keith starts to whine and beg and Shiro just grabs him by the jaw, squeezing Keith's cheeks.

"What made you think this is about you?" Shiro says, roughly. Then he and Kuro go even slower, pet softer, suck harder.

When they're finally done playing, they take Keith to the bed and stuff him full, both at once.

And then, of course, they spend the rest of the night with Keith in their arms, taking care of him. Because they're good doms and they love Keith more than anything else.


	10. KuroSheith Kosmo+Keith Bullies (incest, bestiality, manipulation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Kuro bully Keith into giving them what they want. Starting with his mouth and ending with his ass. (Featuring: Keith fucking the dog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> bestiality  
> manipulation

The twins keep bullying their younger brother into depraved sex acts.

It starts with them goading Keith into sucking Shiro's cock. "Come on, Keith. You owe him. He lost his date because he had to pick you up from the dojo. Adam would have sucked his cock, so now you have to do it."

After, Shiro is pushing Keith's head down into Kuro's lap. "Him too. Come on, it's only fair."

Soon they're begging him every chance they get. They pester him into giving them his ass, and then they take turns, passing their little brother back and forth until he's brimming with their cum.

They convince Keith it helps them study for exams having him under the table, warming their cocks with his mouth.

"That sweet little mouth, Keith. You just _gotta_ suck me off. Please, I'm so hard. I need you. It's going to hurt if you don't."

They trap Keith between them, one in his mouth and the other up his ass, and they alternate praise and insults.

"Fuck, that's right, take it like the whore you are, Keith. Such a fucking slut for us, aren't you?"

"You're so tight and perfect. That's it, Keith, you're so good at that. You feel so good."

Kuro traps Keith in the pantry and doesn't let him leave until he sucks Kuro off. Their mother is just outside the door, making supper, and Keith has to work so hard to keep quiet while his older brother fucks his throat.

Shiro picks Keith up from his martial arts lessons and drives them to the middle of nowhere. He pets and rubs Keith until he's about to come, then he pulls away and refuses to do anything else until Keith climbs into the back seat and lets Shiro fuck him as hard as he wants.

One night they bring in the family dog, just to see if they can bully Keith into sucking Kosmo's dick. Keith does. Then he bends over and lets Kosmo fuck him while the twins take turns in his mouth and paint his face in their cum.

Sometimes they like to just torture Keith. They put him down on the bed between them and just grind, nice and soft and slow. They touch him everywhere, but with feather light touches, until Keith is whining and crying for them.

And once Keith is strung out and oversensitive, they descend on him like hungry wolves. They bite and grope and they stuff him full with both their cocks at the same time. Fuck him hard until he's barely conscious, then pet him down until he's liquid between them.


	11. Koliveith+Antok Grandfather (incest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kolivan have been casually fucking for a while, when Keith finds out Kolivan is his grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> I guess a bit of dub-con because Keith didn't know they're related?

Long after season 8, when Keith is part of the upper ranks of the Blades, doing his humanitarian work around the universe. He stops in at Blade HQ after a long mission. He's tired, and a little cranky, and honestly, he wants to relieve some tension.

And what's the perfect way to relieve tension? Sit on a giant cock and just rock until you feel at peace with the universe.

And do you know who's always around HQ and has a truly massive dick?

Kolivan!

Keith makes for the head office as soon as he's docked, hoping he can convince Kolivan to ditch leadership duties early and spend the night with him. It's not _super_ likely, but maybe if Keith pouts enough.... Kolivan (all the Blades, really) are a sucker for Keith's pouts. They like to dote on him.

Kolivan especially has a sweet spot for Keith. They're nothing official, but Kolivan always makes time to treat Keith right.

Keith figures he's got a 50/50 shot, depending on Kolivan's mood.

When Keith arrives, Kolivan is not alone in the office. Krolia is there as well, having a serious discussion with Kolivan. The conversation breaks briefly for them both to greet Keith, Krolia gives her son a quick hug, and then they go back to their discussion. It takes a few minutes for them to hammer out the details of their issue and for Krolia to take her leave.

Before she goes, she gives Keith a quick kiss. "Bye, Kit."

Then she gives Kolivan a salute, "Bye Dad."

Keith's world suddenly grinds to a halt. He's still standing there, slack-jawed and confused, when Kolivan turns to Keith and wraps his big hands around Keith's tiny waist.

"Did you come see me for something in particular, Kit?" Kolivan asks, his deep voice rumbling.

"D-Did she just call you 'Dad'?" Keith stammers.

"Yes."

"Why - Why would she call you that?"

"Because I am her father." Kolivan seems confused by Keith's confusion.

"But... no... but that would mean..." Keith needs to sit down.

Kolivan follows him, kneeling on the floor at Keith's feet. He touches at Keith's cheek, his claws gently grazing Keith's jaw.

"What does it mean?"

"Are you my grandfather?"

Kolivan chuckles. "Of course I am. Did you not know?"

"No!" Of course Keith didn't know! Why would he suck his grandfath- you know, nevermind that. Keith isn't thinking about that right now.

Wait.... did Kolivan know?

"Of course I knew. Looking at you, how could you be anything but Krolia's son?"

"But you... but we... I, you... we shouldn't have..."

Kolivan just shrugs. "What does that matter? You aren't my child and we cannot reproduce. Next you'll be saying you shouldn't have slept with Antok."

"Antok?! What, who's Antok to me?"

"He's your cousin."

Keith swallows. He's done lots with Antok. He's done lots with Antok and Kolivan at the same time. (It was a very, very good night.)

He doesn't know how to reconcile this. Though, he does succeed in pulling Kolivan away from his duties for the night.

After seeing Keith's distress, Kolivan puts his communicators to 'away' and takes Keith, his grandson, back to his quarters.

Keith feels calmer when they're alone. He feels even better when Kolivan backs him into the bed and lays down with him. They don't touch exactly, but they're close. And Kolivan is big, sheltering him from the rest of the room.

It helps Keith think.

"Is this a human thing?" Kolivan asks.

Keith blinks.

Is it a human thing?

He would have assumed it's universal to have an aversion to incest.

"Maybe?"

Kolivan shuffles in the bed. "There is no stigma amongst the galra. No one would judge you for what we've done."

"Do other people know?"

"It's common knowledge that you are Krolia's son, and I am her father."

"And no one... no one cares?" There's hope in Keith's voice now.

"Not at all."

Keith hums as he thinks about it.

Really, today is no different than yesterday, or even 5 minutes ago. Keith is just as much Kolivan's grandson today as he was 4 months ago when he was choking on Kolivan's cock.

It's hard to wrap his mind around. But technically, nothing's different.

The only difference is that Keith knows now.

"But you... isn't it weird... we're family." Keith reaches out for Kolivan's face and pets the soft fur across his cheek.

"You've always been family. You are dear to me, Kit. That's why I like bringing you pleasure."

Kolivan reciprocates Keith's touch by putting his hand over Keith's hip. Unconsciously, Keith moves closer.

"Does mom know?"

"I believe everyone heard our copulation last time."

Keith chuckles and blushes and moves a little closer. That had also been a good night.

Things don't have to be different. Keith is still tired. He still needs to relax.

Growing up, Keith didn't have family or anyone particularly interested in pleasure. Now, apparently, has both. Should he really look a gift horse in the mouth?

"The humans can't know. Especially that you're my grandfather." Keith pulls a face.

Kolivan laughs, "What's wrong with grandfather's?"

"Grandfathers are old. Frail. Not..." Keith's hand drifts down to Kolivan's chest, "sexy."

Kolivan laughs again. "I am many years your senior, Kit. But you're right. I am not frail. And I am very sexy."

He emphasizes the point by fitting Keith's ass in the palm of his hand and pulling them close together.

Keith giggles into their kiss. He lets instinct take over, turning off his brain and his worries for the time being.

Besides, now he has a secret he has to keep from the paladins. And secrets are just a little bit sexy too. 

They shed their clothes pretty quickly after that. And Keith gets his wish of riding Kolivan's fat cock until he sees stars.

When that's done, Kolivan calls Antok in, and the three of them have a grand ol' time together.

Family Bonding Time.


	12. Sheith Keith+others (under age, step-incest, non-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step-dad Shiro watches Keith get passed around to every boy at the slumber party. Then he takes Keith aside to have the boy for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> step-dad Shiro  
> incest  
> jealous Shiro  
> possessive Shiro  
> non-con but Keith's not fighting it  
> Keith fucks: James, Lance, Hunk, Ryan, Matt

Step-dad Shiro being jealous of his teenage step-son and the way Keith flirts with all his friends.

Keith has a sleep over party for his 17th birthday and invites all his little friends over.

Shiro hides and watches, jealousy and rage pumping through him, as Keith flirts with them all.

And when the movie starts, Keith sits on each lap in turn. Except he's not just sitting. Shiro can hear the wet smack as the boys fill Keith's tight little ass. 

Shiro pulls out his phone and takes a recording as Keith works his way around the room. Some of the boys have the perfect angle. Shiro can see the obscene way Keith lifts and then impales himself on their cocks. 

James, Lance, Hunk, Ryan, Matt. All of them have a go in Keith. None of them use condoms.

Shiro is near murderous watching it all. 

But he waits them out. 

When they're all asleep, Shiro sneaks into the room and wakes Keith up. He pulls Keith away, into the spare room nearby. He tosses Keith down on the bed, ass up, and hauls the boy's pjs down.

"Look at you, you little slut."

Keith's hole is brimming with cum. It leaks out as Shiro watches.

"Nasty little whore," Shiro berates as his fingers pick up and push the cum back into his step-son. 

Keith whines and moans, his little cock rising to the occasion.

"What? You still want more?"

Shiro is out of his pants in a second and pushing into that tight, sopping heat. He holds Keith down on the bed and snaps his hips with each thrust. Calling Keith nasty names until he's emptying inside his step-son.

When he's done, he pulls Keith's pants back up, covering the mess he's just made.

"From now on, if you need a cock. You'll use mine," he orders. And then he leaves to sneak back into bed with Krolia.


	13. Sheith Mr Hippo (Under age, plushie fucking, age play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's first sexual experience is with his stuffed hippo. And when Shiro finds out about it, he encourages Keith to fuck Mr Hippo and Bearington all he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> age play  
> plushie fucking  
> daddy kink

Keith's first sexual experience is with his stuffed hippo. He's young, and he doesn't know what he's doing, but he knows what feels good and rocking with Mr Hippo between his legs feels good. So he keeps rocking until he feels even better, then goes to sleep.

It just sort of sticks as a habit, and he doesn't think of it as weird because he's always done it. But the day Shiro comes home early and catches him, Keith burns with shame.

Shiro goes wide-eyed and speechless. Then he jumps on the bed just to watch and encourage Keith.

After that, it becomes a thing they do. Shiro buys Keith some cute pajamas and ties his hair in pigtails and watches as Keith rocks himself on his favourite stuffie.

Keith loves it when they do this because it feels good. And because Shiro pets his hair and calls him "sweet thing" and "perfect little boy," and tells him how pretty he looks all flushed and happy.

~*~*~*~

Keith is all dressed up in something flowy and pink and decorated with baby ducks. He's playing on the bed with Mr Hippo. Actually playing.

Moving Mr Hippo around the bed, inventing stories for him. Talking for him.

Keith beckons Shiro close to join in the game. Makes Shiro play a complicated clapping game with Mr Hippo, with Keith controlling the stuffie's hands.

Gradually, Mr Hippo starts to get touchy. He feels up Shiro's chest with soft, stuffed paws. He sits in Shiro's lap and Keith pushes on the fat end of Mr Hippo to grind them together.

Keith starts getting flushed as their play escalates. He crawls closer to Shiro's side, keeping the stuffie between them.

"Mr Hippo is feeling very touchy today," Keith explains.

He uses the stuffed paw to circle and play with his own nipple, making it bead so Shiro can see it poking through the light, wispy fabric of Keith's nightie.

Keith slips closer and closer, until Mr Hippo is in Shiro's lap, and Keith is in Mr Hippo's.

He clings with one hand to Shiro's shoulder while he grinds onto Mr Hippo. He closes his eyes and whimpers, still using Mr Hippo's paw to touch himself.

Shiro's hips thrust up into Mr Hippo with each rock of Keith's body. Soon they're both panting. Both writhing.

They both come into Mr Hippo's purple-grey fur. 

And when they're done, Shiro treats Keith to kraft dinner and hot dogs while Mr Hippo takes a bath in the washing machine.

~*~*~*~

Shiro's baby is the sweetest little boy in the world. He's kind and curious, and he's got those big blue eyes. Just perfect.

And he's so so good for his daddy.

Keith will play with his toys while sitting in Shiro's lap. Just letting his daddy touch him - playing in an entirely different way. 

Today, Keith is absolutely bathing in Shiro's attention. He's being so good and sweet, letting daddy finger him while he serves Mr Hippo tea.

And he doesn't complain when daddy interrupts the tea party to lift Keith up and spear him over daddy's hard cock.

Shiro takes his time with it. Luxuriating in Keith's tight clutch. Slowly fucking his sweet little baby. When he gets an idea.

He reaches out and takes Mr Hippo from Keith's hands. That earns him a light protest, but Shiro soothes it with kisses. He takes Mr Hippo by the scruff and points him so he's looking at Keith.

"Don't you love Mr Hippo?" He asks.

Keith nods happily.

"If you love him, then I think Mr Hippo deserves kisses. Don't you?"

"Yes!" Keith sounds excited by the prospect. He reaches out for his stuffie, but Shiro keeps his grip on the animal. 

"You only need your mouth for kisses, baby," he says. Then he groans as Keith tightens like a vise around him. 

He holds Mr Hippo close and Keith presses kisses all across Mr Hippo's muzzle. He licks at the shiny black nose and along the seam of the stuffie's mouth.

"There, I think he likes that," Shiro says.

He drops random kisses along Keith's neck. He keeps fucking, nice and slow, into his baby boy. He lets Keith kiss Mr Hippo for a good while, before he pulls the stuffie away. 

But Mr Hippo doesn't go far. Shiro pushes Mr Hippo’s mouth along Keith's neck and down his body.

"Look at that, Mr Hippo is giving you kisses now," Shiro says. 

Keith moans and starts to move himself over Shiro's cock. He reaches out and pets Mr Hippo's head, but just softly. He lets Shiro keep control.

Shiro uses the hippo's nose to roll Keith's nipples. Then he makes Mr Hippo kiss lower and lower.

He presses Mr Hippo's face against Keith's little cock.

Keith goes wild. He gasps and arches his back. He drops himself _hard_ over Shiro's dick and holds so, so tight.

"He's sucking you off, now, baby" Shiro says.

Keith whines and thrusts forward into Mr Hippo's face. He makes it messy with precum. 

Keith's hips take control now. He fucks himself between daddy's cock and Mr Hippo's face, whining and moaning and making a mess of himself.

"That's it. Such a pretty little boy for me. No wonder Mr Hippo loves you so much." Shiro whispers into Keith's ear, urging him on.

Keith chokes on air, trying to gasp for breath as he fucks himself over the edge. He squeezes tight enough that Shiro follows him over.

After a few moments catching his breath, Shiro surveys the damage to Mr Hippo's face. It's splattered with cum, which, honestly, is par for the course for the poor hippo these days.

On sudden inspiration, Shiro brings the stuffie back up to Keith's face.

"Looks like you made a mess here, baby. You'd better clean it up." He leans close enough his lips brush over Keith's ear, and whispers "better use your tongue."

Keith squeezes on Shiro's now-flaccid cock as he obediently licks Mr Hippo clean.

Shiro figures he's got about 5 minutes before Keith's begging him for another round, asking him to make Mr Hippo suck him off again.

It's a good thing Shiro's a doting daddy, he thinks as he tucks some of Keith's hair back and snuggles his baby close.

He'll give Keith whatever he wants.

~*~*~*~

Keith loves Mr Hippo. Really, he does. He's been Keith's best friend since Keith was a kid.

But... Bearington Bear is BIG. Real big!

When Shiro first brings him home, Keith immediately tosses his clothes aside and dives into the bear's fuzzy embrace.

Bearington is big enough to Keith to lay on. He can strip down and roll and grind to his heart's content. Just the bear's leg is big enough for Keith to straddle. And it feels so good to have that much soft fur against all of Keith's skin.

But, Keith worries Mr Hippo is getting jealous. Keith still sleeps with Mr Hippo every night! But lately, any sexy fun has been with Bearington.

Shiro comes up with the perfect solution. He buys Mr Hippo a strap on.

It's perfect! Not too big, but it vibrates and has ridges. It's great for grinding on, _and_ Keith can fuck Mr Hippo properly now. 

Keith nearly cries when Shiro comes home with the gift bag. He fucks Mr Hippo that very night.

And most nights afterwards. (Unless he's with Shiro. But Shiro never seems to get jealous. Not like the stuffies do.)

But after a while, Keith's attentions start to drift again. He can't help but wonder how good it would feel to put the strap-on on Bearington.

He talks to Shiro about it. Because Shiro is wonderful and smart and so good at mediating conflict.

Once again, Shiro has the solution. 

They bring Bearington up onto the bed. Keith straddles one leg while Shiro gets comfy at his side, with Mr Hippo between them.

Keith takes his time, kissing all three of them. Pawing at soft fur and smooth skin. Getting into the mood.

Shiro brings Mr Hippo up close so he and Bearington can kiss each other, and that solves a lot of Keith's concerns. They won't be jealous if they love each other too.

With Shiro's help, Keith gets situated with Bearington before him and Mr Hippo behind. He fucks the both of them. Mr Hippo splitting Keith just how he likes, while his cock drags through Bearington's fur. 

Keith gets lost in it. It's perfect.

The fur against his nipples. Against his chest. Between his legs. Against his butt.

And the perfect hardness filling him up.

"Having fun, baby?" Shiro asks, tucking some of Keith's hair aside to get a good look at his baby.

"Perfect, daddy," Keith says. His voice low and slurring from his pleasure-high. 

Shiro tips Keith close for a wet, uncoordinated kiss, then gets back to helping Mr Hippo fuck him good and deep.

When Bearington is covered in sweat and cum, and Keith is liquid in his lap, Keith reaches over to Shiro.

He gives Shiro a lazy handjob, his eyes half-lidded, already falling asleep in Bearington's embrace. All four of them fall asleep together.

And after that day, Mr Hippo and Bearington become the best of friends.


	14. Sheith Galra cock (under age, tentacle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PreKerb Keith has a tentacle dick and gives Shiro the ride of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> PreKerb  
> tentacle

Keith has a tentacle for a cock because of his galra heritage (not that he knows that at this point). Shiro is fascinated with it. He lays Keith out and spends hours touching and kissing and licking it. It's so responsive.

Keith can curl it around Shiro's fingers and run it through his mouth like another tongue.

But then Shiro decides to take it in. He holds his big, muscled mass over Keith's tiny frame and fucks himself down on Keith's cock.

Keith curls inside him, pressing perfectly against Shiro's prostate with every thrust and soon Shiro is absolutely _gone_ on it!

He's delirious with pleasure, fucking himself in a steady grind over Keith. His head is tipped back and he can hardly take a breath without moaning. He's so worked up but he keeps going and going. He comes multiple times, not even slowing his hips. By the end of it he's crying and sore in the best possible way.

All the while, Keith just laid there and let Shiro take what he needed. His galra genes mean he can get off many times. So he just keeps fucking into Shiro, curling his cock to make Shiro scream, and pumping Shiro full of load after load.

Keith's cock, Shiro decides sometime later, is the only argument for not going to Kerberos he'd ever consider.


	15. Sheith+Tex FemSheith (Incest, pegging, bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FemSheith, Shiro and Keith fuck Tex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> FemSheith  
> AFAB language  
> pegging  
> bondage

Just a horny thought about FemShiro with a strap-on, giving it hard and slow to Tex while his daughter, FemKeith, rides his cock. Tex is trapped beneath them, hands tied to the bed, unable to touch.

All the while Shiro rubs her hands down Keith's body, teasing Keith's nipples and playing with Keith's clit.

Once father and daughter are satiated, Shiro sits on each of their faces in turn, making them suck her through two orgasms before she drops.


	16. Sheith+Kuro+Tex+Krolia First Heat (A/B/O, incest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> A/B/O  
> Omega Keith  
> Intersex Keith (AFAB and AMAB language)  
> Alpha Shiro  
> Alpha Kuro  
> Alpha Tex  
> Ambiguous Krolia  
> Triple penetration

I don't know if it's physically possible but just imagine:

Little omega Keith's first heat. His whole family try to calm him down and by the end, his pussy is stuffed with Shiro and Kuro's twin knots.

While Tex is buried deep in his tight little ass. And Krolia rides his cute omega cock.

Keith is just wild with it. Screaming and howling and sobbing because it's finally enough. He's finally full and being taken care of by his whole family.

Tex has to stuff his fingers into Keith's mouth to keep the boy from biting his entire family in his heat craze.


	17. Sheith Handsy Drunk (Under age, age gap, dub-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants Shiro, his parents friend, so he puts himself in the way of Drunk Shiro, who happens to be handsy and takes advantage of the situation.
> 
> Thread written for [@Keittheoaftrhrs](https://twitter.com/Keittheoaftrhrs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> Dub-con  
> Somno  
> Drinking  
> Age gap  
> Virgin Keith

Keith knows Shiro gets handsy and horny when he's drunk. It's a running joke for his parents, who have been best friends with Shiro since college, and have spent years dodging Shiro's wandering hands. 

But Keith doesn't want to dodge those hands. He's 16 and he's been in lust with Shiro for as long as he can remember. The fact that Shiro is more than double his age is a bonus in Keith's eyes.

Keith is still young, but he's filled out this summer. He's started wearing tighter clothes, showing off more skin. And he sees the way Shiro's eyes have started following him around. At backyard BBQs. At the beach. At late night bonfires.

So when Shiro has an end-of-summer party at his place, Keith insists on coming. He waits until his parents are half in the bag before he sneaks a beer, then wedges himself close to Shiro's side.

Slowly, Shiro's hands find their way to Keith's body. It starts with a shoulder pat. Then a hair ruffle.  
Then an arm around Keith's shoulders and a hand on Keith's knee. Shiro twirls Keith's hair between his fingers and presses close when he talks. And Keith just moves farther back so Shiro is leaning over him, nearly pushing him down.

Keith's heart is in his ears, and his cheeks are on fire. He's hanging on to Shiro's every word.

But then his parents spot them and "mount a rescue," effectively cock blocking their own son as they distract Shiro.

Keith sulks and sneaks another beer. Then he decides.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He tells his parents he's feeling sleepy, puts on a show of fake yawns, and asks if he can crash here for the night while they party on.

Instead of going to the guest room, Keith creeps into Shiro's. He shucks off his pants and crawls into the middle of the bed, where Shiro is sure to find him. And he drifts off to sleep.

Hours later, Shiro stumbles up the stairs to bed. He's feeling good, good, good. Everyone's gone, cabbed or hitched a ride with a DD like responsible adults. And now Shiro's alone and feeling loose and horny.  
He's got a date with his fist, and he's already groping himself through his pants as he lumbers into his bedroom.

His clothes go flying in every direction, and he slips into bed to find it's already warm.

Warmed up by Tex's sweet little boy.

"Keith? Whaddarya doing here?" He half-climbs on top of the boy to check if Keith's asleep. One hand strokes over the boy's hair - it's so soft - and the other shakes at Keith's shoulder.

Keith doesn't budge. He's out like a light, so Shiro decides to leave him. Shiro starts to think about that date with his fist, then, but his hand slips down Keith's body instead. Down to cup at Keith's hip.

The boy is nice and warm. And his hair smells nice. He feels good under Shiro's hands.

Shiro's already half atop the boy and it's nothing to shift his hips a little and grind against Keith's leg. Shiro doesn't mean any harm, he's just drunk and it feels nice. So he lets his hands wander Keith's body.  
He slips his fingers under Keith's shirt to feel a tight abdomen and pearling little nipples. The boy makes a soft, sleepy sound when Shiro touches them so he squeezes and fiddles with Keith's chest for a while, grinding himself idly against Keith's leg.

When Shiro gets bored of that, his hand reaches lower, fondling under Keith's boxers. The boy is running hot down there. It would be a much friendlier place for Shiro to grind.

So Shiro tugs those boxes down and shifts to slide himself between Keith's thighs.

Mmm, the boy feels good. Smells good, Shiro buries his nose in Keith's hair and kisses randomly along Keith's neck.

Keith doesn't wake, even when Shiro's hand reaches back around to fondle him more. His breath hitches here and there, and he makes soft little moans. But he doesn't wake.

Shiro's half gone just on the boy's thighs. But as his pre-cum starts to slick his way, Shiro has the brilliant idea to add lube.

A roll to the bedside table and a roll back is all it takes, and then Shiro is making a real mess. He drips lube on himself, on the bedding, on Keith's shirt, and -most importantly- all across Keith's thighs.

This is so much better! It's slick and warm, with just the right amount of friction. Shiro returns to his fondling.

His slick fingers find Keith's hole and start to play there. It works little grunting noises out of the boy, and before Shiro really even starts paying attention he's got three fingers shoved in deep and Keith's still not awake.

It's around now that Shiro starts to think maybe he shouldn't be doing this. But the boy is so tight on his fingers, and so soft and pliant in his bed. And really, thighs are good, but they're nothing compared to a nice little virgin hole.

It's nothing to rearrange them on the bed. To spread Keith's legs and settle between them.

It does take some effort to fit Shiro's monster cock inside the boy, but it's worth it for how tight and welcoming the boy is. Shiro groans and bites his lips.

His hands find purchase on either side of Keith's head. He starts slow, he doesn't want to hurt the boy, but he soon loses himself in the tight heat and can't stop himself from fucking harder and faster.

This is how Keith wakes up. Split open on Shiro's cock. Moaning for more.

His first reaction is to clench, as he gets his bearings, but then Shiro groans and begs him to do it again, so Keith does. He turns his head so he can try and make Shiro out in the darkness, panting and beautiful above him.

Keith had been dreaming about fucking Shiro.

Now he's living it.

He's so full and it's all Shiro.

"Mmmpf. Harder." Keith begs. He wants to feel it in the morning. For the next week.

Shiro obliges. He picks Keith up by the hips, manhandling Keith into a better position. Then his thick hands wrap amount Keith's waist. Shiro pummels Keith. He gives no quarter. And then they're both howling, grunting, moaning messes. Keith's orgasm milks Shiro's, and then they collapse together on the bed.

Shiro wakes up in the morning halfway between still-drunk and hungover. But before he can even think about guilt or regret, he feels wet lips wrap around his cock. He coaches Keith through baby's first blow job, then flips the boy over and eats last night's cum out of him.

They go a few more rounds before Shiro has to return Tex's despoiled son to his parents.

Keith doesn't even do Shiro the favour of looking guilty when he kisses Shiro's cheek in front of everyone and announce Shiro should pick him up again next Friday night. But at least this means Shiro doesn't have to make excuses if he wants to steal Keith away for a few hours.

He still has to hide all the pretty marks he sucks on Keith's body, though. But that just means he gets to find interesting places to put them.

And I don't know how to end this so...

They both live hornily ever after!!

The end!


	18. Sheith+Kosmo Hybrid Farm (Bestiality, A/B/O, mpreg, breeding kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality  
> A/B/O  
> mpreg  
> omega Keith  
> Keith fucks Kosmo and other dogs

AU where if an omega gets fucked by enough dogs, he'll breed hybrid dog-children.

Shiro and Keith learn this the hard way after Keith takes Kosmo's knot so many times one summer he has a litter of wolf-babies a few months later.

Shiro starts a hybrid farm and invites people to being their dogs to breed Keith over and over, trying to make different kinds.

Hunk brings his dalmatian.

Pidge brings her german shepherd.

Lance and Allura bring their golden retriever.

Keith stays constantly full day in and day out. And he adores it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note, I have an expanded version of this coming.... sometime. <3


	19. Sheith+Tex Babysitter (Under age, oral fixation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is hired as Keith's babysitter, and he has 'special time' with both Keith and Tex (separately).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> oral fixation  
> Tex is a DILF

Teen Shiro being hired as Keith's babysitter by Keith's hot, DILF dad, Tex.

Keith is borderline too old for a babysitter, but he's so wild, Tex hires one for the summer anyway.

Keith does _not_ behave. Until one day, Shiro discovers his oral fixation. Keith will sit quietly and suck on Shiro's cock for hours. And once it's done, he's so happy to have done it, he's like putty in Shiro's hands.

Shiro spends his whole summer having his dick sucked all day long by Keith. Then at night, when Keith's asleep, Tex takes him to bed and fucks him senseless.

It's easily the best summer of his life.

Plus, the job pays well.


	20. Adasheith Breakup (PreKerb, under age, cheating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finally breaks and fucks Keith, only to have Adam walk in in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> PreKerb  
> cheating

Shiro and Adam have been on the rocks for a while, and Keith is so stunning and so obviously mooning over Shiro. So one day, Shiro finally snaps and fucks Keith nice and slow on his and Adam's couch.

Adam comes home to find his boyfriend (ex-bf, now) balls deep in the little twink always hanging off him.

He just sighs heavily. Says "I knew this would happen."

Then he steps close, unzips his pants, and has Keith suck him off while Shiro's still pounding away at Keith's ass.

They take out any lingering resentment on Keith's body that night. After that, the breakup is more or less amicable.

Keith doesn't really see Adam again, except in passing, but Shiro he sees every night after. (Sometimes he sees him in the empty officer's lounge on 4th, too)


	21. Adasheith Sharing (Under age, PreKerb, double penetration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Shiro share Keith, and train him to take cock like a champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under age  
> PreKerb  
> double penetration

Soon after Keith joins the Garrison, Adam spots his crush on Shiro. And his usefulness. Adam and Shiro take Keith in as their personal cum dumpster.

They train him to suck cock first. Getting him down on his knees during movie nights. Or stuffing him under the desk while they work. Then they train him to eat ass, because Shiro loves getting Adam's cum eaten out of him.

Next is taking cock. They work him until he can take load after load without losing stamina.

After that they work him into take both of them at once, because once they do that, there's virtually no slowing down. They can take Keith whenever and wherever they like.

In the simulators. In the class rooms. In the back of a multi-billion dollar jet.

Keith is so full of their cum on the daily, that he nearly fails a physical from gaining too much weight. Only he didn't. He's just stuffed so full it's weighing him down.


	22. Keith + Shiro, Kosmo, Hunk, Lance, Matt, Kolivan Sleeping (Somno, dub-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone fucks Keith while he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheith  
> Koseith  
> Klance  
> Heith  
> Katt  
> Koliveith  
> Implied Keith + others
> 
> Somno  
> Dub-con  
> Mild voyeurism

Keith comes back from the BOM with his ass so loose anyone can just slip in. He leaves his door unlocked every night and anyone interested can come in and fuck him.

Shiro discovers it first. How Keith sleeps like the dead.

How he's so open and plush. Warm and soft on the inside. Perfect to fuck into and take as Shiro pleases.

Kosmo watches him one night and learns to do the same.

Eventually, word gets round. Lance doesn't fully believe it, so he pulls Hunk along behind him.

They both take a turn in Keith, and then Lance goes again just because he can.

Some nights, the room is so busy, they have to wait their turn.

When Matt comes to visit, Shiro brings him along. They get drunk and both stuff it in Keith at once.

When Kolivan comes for a joint mission, he claims Keith's ass for an entire night. Apparently, he's got 2 dicks and unending stamina.

For the next several nights, Kolivan watches as the others fuck Keith. Offering pointers during the act and a final assessment afterwards.

It's through Kolivan the boys learn that Keith has a camera set up in his room. That every morning he watches the nights events and jerks off to it.

At first, everyone's shocked. But then, the visits to Keith's room only increase. 

Gotta give Keith something to look at.


	23. Koliveith Fighting (non-con, A/B/O, Omega Keith, Alpha Kolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Keith is trained by the blades to fight while in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koliveith  
> Omegaverse   
> Omega Keith  
> Alpha Kolivan  
> Non-con  
> Fighting and Fucking

For a Blade of Marmora, training is of the utmost importance. They train for every eventuality. Every possibility. No matter how slim.

For an omega, that means training to fight while in heat.

They give Keith a bit of warning. Explain what will happen. Let him go head to head sparring with some alphas while he's in pre-heat. But then his heat hits for real, and they toss him into a training room, locking the doors behind them, and all that warning means nothing.

Keith is trapped with Kolivan. His heat pheromones are making the huge alpha rut.

There's no way out but to fight for it.

At first, it's just like normal. But the longer they fight, the harder it gets. Kolivan uses all the tricks in the book. He uses his alpha voice of command to make Keith want to be docile. He uses his own pheromones to try and subdue the little omega. He scents and bites at Keith's neck at every opportunity.

He's got all the advantage of size, as well. 

As they fight, Kolivan lectures Keith. Tells him to fight off his instincts. Ignore the scent.

But once they get close, there's no holding back. Kolivan rips Keith's clothes. He pins Keith down and grinds them together.

Every time, Keith manages to slip away, but each time is harder than the last. Soon, Kolivan is fucking him whenever they grapple. Stuffing Keith's sopping omega hole full.

It takes all of Keith's willpower to wrench himself away.

But there's no end to this.

Keith’s heat demands more and more. There's no place to run. No place to hide. He's locked together with a rutting alpha, and there's no way to win. Only outlast.

Only keep fighting.

But Keith _so_ wants to give in. Kolivan's cock feels divine.

His knot will feel even better, Keith just knows it. 

Keith's protests grow weaker. His punches go sloppy. Soon he's hardly even pushing Kolivan away. More and more, he's tilting to give Kolivan better access. He's thrusting and helping, and it feels so so good.

He's lasted hours. Keith doesn't know if that's a respectable time or not. All he knows if he _needs_ to be bred right now. 

So he lets Kolivan take him. He lets Kolivan push him into any position the big alpha likes. He lets Kolivan fill him and breed him. Over and over.

After a few rounds, not only is Keith not fighting, he's encouraging it. He's actively following Kolivan around the room between waves, waiting for Kolivan's knot to be ready for another round.

When Keith's heat is over, there's much discussion of what to do with him. Sure, he could be trained for further combat. But he's such an exemplary knot-slut. It's almost a waste to have him in the field.

Still, it doesn't hurt to continue their training.

So every heat, Keith is locked away with Kolivan until he learns to fight properly. After that, they monitor his heat cycle very closely, to ensure he _won't_ be on mission when a heat starts.

He has a far more important mission for his heats now: relieving tense BOM alphas.

(With a small addition)

Kolivan is Keith’s favourite, and even outside of a heat he is often found sitting on Kolivan's knot while the alpha works on important paperwork. Happily fucking himself or just cock warming as Kolivan goes about his day.

The rest of the BOM just get used to it. They know they'll get their turn when it's heat time.


	24. Sheith+Tex Step-Mom (FemSheith, incest, AFAB, PIV sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FemSheith fucking with Tex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> FemSheith  
> AFAB language  
> Penis in vagina sex

Just Tex laying back on the bed, naked and relaxed, while his daughter (Keith) and new wife (Shiro) are sharing his dick. They're both in his lap, grinding his cock between them. Getting that mushroom head to drag across their clits. 

Keith is little and is getting overwhelmed, so her step-mom helps hold her up, keep her moving. 

They come together, and then quick as can be, Shiro picks Keith up and drops her over her father's hard cock.

Shiro puts her hands on Keith's hips and guides the movement. Getting Keith to fuck Tex deep and slow, helping them build up a rhythm.

And when Keith's about to lose it, Shiro slips a hand down and plays with her clit again.

Keith comes with a scream. Tex comes with a grunt.

Shiro decides she will give them a few minutes to calm down, and then it's time for Keith to learn how to eat pussy.


	25. Sheith Lion Stuffie (Incest, under age, stuffie fucking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds the hole Keith cut in his stuffed lion and makes him show Shiro what it's for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> Under age  
> Stuffie fucking

Big brother Shiro is shocked to find the hole Keith cut in his favourite stuffed animal. He's more shocked when he learns the reason why is "It feels good."

He's partially disgusted, but also interested.

So, he sits down behind his little brother on the bed and takes the stuffed lion from him. 

"Show me."

Keith is hesitant at first. But Shiro's got that no-nonsense tone in his voice. And he _is_ in charge when their parents are gone.

So Keith puts himself in the hole and jerks it over himself until he's hard. It doesn't take long. 

Keith can feel Shiro's breath against his neck, bending over Keith to get a better view. It makes excitement skitter down Keith's spine. There's a thrill to being caught. And a delight to the shame that's flooding Keith's young body.

He jerks himself a little faster and starts to moan.

Suddenly, Shiro's big hand eclipses Keith's. He squeezes Keith through the lion toy, then knocks Keith's hand away.

Shiro moves far more slowly than Keith would. Breathing heavy over Keith's neck now. Crowding in behind him.

It's like Shiro's drawing it out.

It makes everything build so slowly, but so powerfully. Especially since Keith's no longer in control.

He starts to squirm. He reaches back to try and grab Shiro's shirt, just for something to cling to. He fights the soft noises he makes, but he can't really help them. Shiro's fist is tight and the lion's stuffing is a warm texture around him. Familiar and titillating.

"P-please," Keith whimpers.

"No. You have to go slow. Savour it," Shiro says.

His voice sounds dark and low in Keith's ear.

Keith whimpers again and turns to press his face into Shiro's neck. Trying to ground himself on Shiro's body.

He comes with a series of squeaks, then goes lax in his big brothers hold.

Shiro lets him breathe for a moment. Then he roots around down with his other hand, touching Keith's bum, feeling where Keith also likes to play with himself.

"Next time, you'll sit on me while we do this," Shiro says. 

He doesn't wait for a response. He gets up, dropping the lion to the bed, and walks out.


	26. Adasheith Shiro's Asleep (somno, under age, dub-con/non-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam teaches Keith how to fuck Shiro while he's sleeping. Adam has permission to fuck Shiro however he likes while Shiro's asleep. He doesn't have permission to bring Keith into it, but he does anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Adashi  
> Somno  
> Non-con/dub-con  
> Under age (I didn't give Keith an age, but it's pre-kerb so it's implied)

Shiro loves getting fucked in his sleep. Always has, always will.

And Adam adores fucking Shiro in his sleep. So it's perfect. A match made in heaven.

Or, it is until that new little cadet starts poking around, taking up Shiro's time, and Adam starts to get jealous. But there's nothing he can do about it. Shiro's brought in this sad little stray, and it's all above-board (even though Adam _knows_ the little brat is pining hard).

But Adam is the adult here, so he bites his tongue. He lets Keith into their life. Pretends he doesn't see the longing looks Keith sends his boyfriend's way.

And then, one weekend things change. Shiro is asleep, and he's such a good, deep sleeper. And Adam has carte-blanche approval to do what he likes with Shiro's sleeping body. So Adam is giving it to Shiro nice and slow, drawing out his own pleasure as Shiro snores away.

Adam has all but forgotten that Keith was sleeping in the spare room until he hears the cadet.

Keith's just going for a glass of water, but on his way back to bed, he stops outside their door. 

Adam doesn't stop. If the little shit wants to watch him fuck his boyfriend, that's fine by him. Adam just expects Keith to watch for a second then run away to sulk.

But Keith lingers at the door.

Long enough that Adam loses patience. He looks over his shoulder, pinning Keith dead in the eye through the crack in the door.

"In or out?" He asks.

It's a power play. Showing Keith he has no affect on Adam whatsoever.

But, of course, Keith picks 'in.' Adam should have guessed as much.

No matter. He can make his point this way. Show Keith just how much Shiro belongs to _him_ and him alone.

Adam waves Keith up to the side of the bed, stopping him just close enough Keith could almost touch.

"Is he sleeping?" Keith asks. There's an accusation in his tone that Adam doesn't care for.

"Shiro likes it when he's asleep. He asks me to do it." Adam gives Keith a pointed look. "He likes being all mine."

Keith gulps. He nods. And he stands there.

The cadet is hard in his boxers and oversized shirt. He's tenting out the front. And his eyes are bulged as he takes in Shiro's sleeping form.

He watches the way Shiro's semi-erect dick bobs with every slow thrust from Adam. He tilts his head and watches just how Adam penetrates Shiro. Slack-jawed and fascinated.

And you know? It gives Adam a little thrill. Kills a few birds with one stone. He makes it clear to Keith just how out of reach Shiro is. He fucks his boyfriend just how he likes. And he gets an added thrill of being observed. 

And the thrill of power. Adam is in control here. Keith is just a bystander. Shiro is asleep.

Adam's next thrust is particularly sweet, and he gives Shiro a direct hit that makes the sleeping man groan and shift against the pillows.

Keith practically drools.

"Watch him get hard," Adam says, angling himself to hit that sweet spot again and again, bringing Shiro to full mast just on his aim and prowess alone.

Keith is visibly impressed, which is gratifying. It makes Adam feel giving.

So he reaches down and pushes Shiro's shirt up, exposing the hard ripples of his abdomen for Keith's greedy eyes. Adam stretches so he can roll one of Shiro's nipples. It makes Shiro moan, but even when Adam pinches, Shiro doesn't wake up.

"See? I can do whatever I like to him. And he loves this." Adam says. "He's going to wake up in the morning, sore and stretched, and full of me. And he going to thank me."

"He will?" Keith a voice is rough but naive. 

Adam smirks. "Listen for it at breakfast."

Adam keeps his pace nice and slow, drawing it out for all of them. He can see the way Keith shakes, like a breath of air is all it will take to make him blow.

Suddenly, Adam wants to be that breath of air. Not for love or desire of Keith.

But for the perverseness of it.

It's not much longer before Adam can feel himself breaking. So he wraps a hand around Shiro and jerks until there's white splattering Shiro's stomach. Then he closes his eyes, and grunts, and fills Shiro up.

Keith is shaking like a leaf. 

Adam pulls out and reaches for some dirty laundry to wipe things up, then stops.

"Want a taste?"

Keith whimpers. He doesn't answer, but he takes a small step forward.

Adam's smile could cut glass. "Lick it up, then."

Keith nearly falls to his knees in his rush forward. His little pink tongue makes quick work of cleaning Shiro's abs. He makes a strangled noise as he licks, and when he stands up, his tent is gone and there's a large wet spot down his front.

Adam eats up the sight. He briefly considers taking a picture. 

Instead, he rights Shiro's clothing, pulls his own pj pants back up, and bids Keith good night.

In the morning, when Shiro gives Adam a kiss and softly thanks him in a whisper, Adam watches Keith. The boy turns a brilliant shade of red and makes a small squeaking noise. But then he darts a shy look up at Adam and smiles. Just a timid little ghost of a smile.

"Any time," Adam says, eyes not leaving Keith's.

Then he tilts Shiro into a wet kiss, just for Keith to watch.

\---

Shiro is thrilled when Adam suggests Keith stay over the next weekend. He takes it as a sign of Adam's acceptance of Shiro's little project. 

Maybe it is.

Or maybe Adam's picked up a project of his own.

He's not sure.

Either way, come Friday night, Keith is there. Sitting on Shiro's other side while they watch a movie. 

Shiro falls asleep about halfway through, and Keith watches avidly as Adam slowly strokes Shiro through his pants. Making Shiro hard enough to strain the fabric.

Keith stares like he's starving and Shiro is main course. He licks his dry mouth repeatedly, watching Adam thumb Shiro's tip to make pre-cum bead through the material. 

Adam doesn't make Shiro come in his pants, though. He wants to save that.

He just plays with Shiro a little, then stops, covering Shiro with a blanket so when he wakes up fully hard, he doesn't suspect that Keith knows. Adam can pretend it was all done in secret.

And later, Keith is waiting at the door before Adam has even Shiro worked open.

He doesn't come in until Adam says so, and then he stands just where Adam let him last time. 

He watches silently as Adam finishes prepping and then slides into Shiro. 

And Adam finds he loves it. Everything is so much sweeter, sharing like this. It makes him want to share more. So Adam lifts Shiro's top again and nods for Keith to come closer.

"Touch his nipples." It's not a suggestion or a request, but an order. One Keith is more than happy to comply with. 

Keith strokes over Shiro's nipples with trembling fingers. Then rolls them lightly.

"You can be rough. He won't wake up," Adam promises. He coaches Keith exactly how to touch his boyfriend. Teaches Keith to roll Shiro's nipples and squeeze them between his thumb and forefinger. 

When Shiro moans and shifts, Keith nearly jumps out of his skin. 

Adam laughs at Keith's skittishness. 

"Watch," he says. Then he lifts Shiro's legs and folds the big man in half.

Adam fucks Shiro hard and rough. And Shiro moans like a whore in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up.

"I can do whatever I like." Adam brags. "Here. Pinch him harder."

Keith pinches, though he does it with the look of someone expecting a bomb to go off. But when Shiro only whimpers without any sign of waking, Keith starts to calm. He gets into it.

Adam can see how Keith grinds himself against the bed.

"You really like watching me fuck my boyfriend, don't you?" Adam says. "He's all mine, you know."

Keith stiffens, and his eyes are downcast as he nods. He's not stupid, Adam will give him that.

"But I don't mind letting you play a bit. Here. Want to make him come for me?"

Keith nods furiously. He keeps one hand pinching at Shiro's nipples with the other hand flies to Shiro's cock.

Keith's hand hardly wraps around the whole width, it's so tiny. And Adam likes the look of that. So small against Shiro's massive cock.

Suddenly, Adam's mind is full of possibilities. Keith's small body against Shiro's big body. Keith trapped between himself and Shiro. 

There's so much for Keith to learn. And they're starting now.

Adam's hand covers Keith's, and he shows the boy _exactly_ how to jerk Shiro off.

Over the next several weekends, Adam teaches Keith many things. He has Keith suck Shiro off. Has him stretch and play with Shiro's ass while Adam rides Shiro's dick. Has him eat Shiro's ass until his tongue spasms.

Adam torments Keith by putting him on the bed and not letting him touch Shiro until he can prove to Adam that he can take all 4 of his own fingers. Then he drops the little cadet over Shiro's cock while he pounds Shiro hard.

And the whole time, Keith treats it like a gift.

Like Adam is being generous. Bestowing Shiro upon him.

It's addictive. Adam finally understands Shiro's obsession with the boy, because having those wide eyes look fawningly up at you is powerful. 

And still, Shiro has no idea.

Keith has been responsible for so many of Shiro's orgasms, and Shiro is none the wiser. He thinks it's Adam sucking marks over his chest. And that in itself is its own power trip.

Though, nothing is quite like the night he finally gives Keith Shiro's ass.

The second Keith's cock makes it into Shiro's tight passage, he looks overcome. His eyes shut and Adam _knows_ the little cadet is trying not to come on the spot. All these weeks, and it still just takes a breath to make the boy tip over the edge.

"Don't you dare come yet," Adam threatens. "You need to make this good for him."

Keith nods and sets his shoulders. His face scrunches in concentration. 

He starts with short little thrusts. Easing himself into it. 

It shouldn't be so hot. He's fucking like a virgin. But Adam can't look away. His blood is boiling watching this young little thing fuck his sleeping boyfriend. 

"Come on. Give it to him harder," Adam urges.

Keith whimpers, gritting his teeth to keep going. He comes so easily.

Though he makes up for it by being able to go again and again and again. But that's not what Adam's after today. He wants to watch Keith struggle to fuck Shiro right.

The smack of their hips gets louder as Keith picks up the pace.

Adam can tell when Keith finally strikes gold.

Shiro moans and Keith's face crumples like he's going to cry. It's beautiful. Shiro always pulses inside when you get him just right. And now Keith is going to learn how sweet that torture is.

"Good. Do that again."

Keith swallows his next whine and nods his head.

He hits Shiro dead on again. His hands are fists, white knuckled and trembling.

"Harder."

Keith bows his head, closes his eyes, and sets his jaw. He fucks Shiro as hard as he can, again and again. Giving it to him good.

Keith comes the _second_ Shiro does.

As soon as he does, he collapses to the bed at Adam's side. 

"Good boy," Adam says, drawing a hand through Keith's hair. 

Adam is on his knees, naked and erect. And when Keith looks up, all the boy can see is Adam's erection hanging pendulous over his head.

"You both have got off. But not me," Adam says. He gives himself a short pump and watches the way Keith's eyes follow the motion.

Keith licks his lips, and Adam knows he's got him. He pushes his cock down so the tip hovers inches from Keith's mouth.

Like the obedient little puppy he is, Keith stretches his tongue out and gives Adam a quick lick. 

"That's it," Adam says as he tips himself down into Keith's waiting mouth.

They've touched on deepthroating before with Shiro, but then Keith was in control. Now it's Adam's turn.

Adam settles over Keith and lowers himself down to the edge of Keith's throat. He takes his time, letting Keith breathe and get comfortable. Keith gives an unsure little hum when he's ready and then Adam starts to fuck in farther. Keith opens beautifully for him.

He only gags a little at first, and then quickly gets used to the intrusion. And he's so tight with his small little mouth and delicate little throat. Adam doesn't take long at all.

He rolls to the bed beside Shiro and let's the haze of post-orgasm bliss take over.

Keith comes up beside him and Adam can feel the press of Keith's new erection against his side.

The kid really can go again and again.

He sighs and pulls Keith over him until Keith is straddling Shiro's thigh.

"Knock yourself out," he says.

Keith grinds his dick down against Shiro's leg. He comes once, and then a minute later starts to grind again.

"Here," Adam says impatiently. He reaches down and fingers Keith open, pressing repeatedly over Keith's prostate while Keith resumes his grinding over Shiro.

Adam milks two more orgasms out of the cadet in quick succession, before the kid finally drops.

He snuggles into the bed between Shiro and Adam and the two of them promptly fall to sleep.

\---

Shiro is the first one awake in the morning - a product of sleeping like a log all night long.

He's not surprised to find himself naked. Adam's been particularly frisky lately, and Shiro's been loving it. Not that he doesn't like being awake for sex but...

He just _loves_ the violation. The waking up sore. Satisfied in a way he can't remember.

He can feel cum slip out of his hole and he smiles. He turns to wake Adam up with a kiss but finds a mess of black hair instead.

Shiro sits up, fear and confusion raging inside. 

But Adam's there too. Just on the other side of Keith.

The other side of a naked Keith.

A naked, cum splattered, sex-haired Keith.

Adam is curled up around Keith's back, holding the cadet’s waist.

And clearly, Keith had been clinging to Shiro just moments ago. His hand his still reaching out to Shiro.

Did Keith?

Did Adam??

Fear is replaced with arousal as Shiro thinks it through. He didn't somehow cheat on Adam with Keith. If he had, Adam wouldn't be in the bed.

So this is.... Adam and Keith?? Having... fun??

Fun with Shiro's body?

Lots of fun with Shiro's body, considering the absolute pool of cum drying on Shiro's side.

Still asleep, Keith starts to shuffle, reaching with a hand like he's looking for Shiro.

Missing the warmth.

Shiro makes a snap decision. He settles back down on his pillow and pulls Keith close. 

Keith snuggles in to Shiro's chest, leaving him room to reach across and touch Adam's face. 

Shiro dozes like that. With his two boys. Waiting till they awake.

.... Or maybe he'll play ignorant. See what they say.

Whether this all comes to a head today, or whether they continue to sneak. Shiro thinks he'll be happy either way.


	27. Kurosheith Bratty Keith (Incest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a brat and his big brother's spoil him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest

Bratty, spoiled little brother Keith being very demanding. If he wants kisses, he whines and wheedles until he gets kisses. If he wants treats, his big brothers get him treats. If he wants to grind against someone until he comes, he does.

He slowly escalates until Shiro and Kuro are at his beck and call. They crowd him down on the bed with kisses and touches until he's satisfied. They offer their bodies up to Keith's desires. They suck and jerk Keith off just because he asks so cutely and whines to get his way.

And when Keith decides he wants to try giving head instead, they argue over who gets to be the testing dummy. Kuro wins, but luckily Keith decides he likes the feel and taste enough to give Shiro a go as well.


	28. Sheith+Kosmo Licking (bestiality, voyeurism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosmo licks Shiro while Keith watches. (With link for video)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality  
> Voyeurism  
> Video

Thread inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/nsfwboy_/status/1311000959460483078?s=19)

Shiro likes to give Keith an eyeful while they're hanging out. He plays with himself through his pants, watching how Keith flushes over it, trying to keep cool - pretend nothing's happening.

It's more fun that way.

Just letting the sexual tension between them build.

Shiro's getting really into it one day. He's thick in his pants. Close to bursting just from the look in Keith's eye.

When Kosmo comes up.

The dog heads right for the goods, first sniffing, then licking.

Shiro freezes, but _god_ it feels good. So he tilts his head back and let's it happen. 

And Keith just watches, biting his lip, not daring to blink.

Shiro comes in his pants, and Kosmo licks that up too. He nearly drives Shiro to over-sensitivity. 

Once he's done, Keith calls Kosmo over for kissies, making the dog share the taste of Shiro. 

And for good measure:

Shiro trots across the room and gets down on his knees in front of Keith. He and Kosmo lick at Keith's cock till he comes too.


	29. Sheith Pool (incest, under age, voyeurism, public sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro fucks his little brother while in a public pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> Under age  
> Public Sex  
> Voyeurism  
> Insult kink  
> Almost getting caught (but they don't get caught)  
> Brief mention of food/feeding at the end

The swimming pool is packed. So packed that no one's paying attention to the brothers huddled up against the wall of the pool.

They're midway between the shallow and deep end, standing where Keith can't touch the bottom.

Keith is wrapped around his older brother, legs tight, fingers digging into Shiro's shoulders. His back is pressed against the wall, with Shiro's wide frame hiding him from view.

Shiro starts gentle. Just a tease of his fingers along the front of Keith's swim trunks.

Keith is already feeling excited just from holding on so tight to his strong older brother. And now those big fingers are tracing along the outline of his little cock and he's quickly hardening under the touch. 

He squirms in Shiro's hold, opening his legs and pulling close. He can feel Shiro's hardness between their bodies. Keith preens knowing he's the reason for it.

There's something about knowing that Shiro is just as affected by him that feeds Keith's young ego. 

Shiro is the best, and most sexiest older brother in the universe. Keith loves making him happy.

Almost as much as he loves how Shiro's touch feels.

Nearly as much as he likes the idea of doing this in public.

Keith darts a glance over Shiro's shoulder to see who's watching. There are several people looking their way. Most eyes just sweep over them, but some look at Keith directly. Each glance spikes heat and excitement.

They're not really looking at him, but they see him. And he can see them. He could be caught any minute.

Keith hides his blush in Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro chuckles and leans down to whisper in Keith's ear.

"Already getting hard?"

Shiro's other hand slips down the back of Keith's trunks, his fingers seeking out Keith's hole.

Keith squeaks as a finger digs into him. Shiro knows just how to touch him. It's perfect every time.

"Quiet, baby. Unless you want to be caught."

Keith swallows his next moan.

It's hard to keep quiet like this. It's like Keith's body needs to be loud. Like he can't help it.

"Oh, you want to be caught. Don't you, you little slut?" Shiro asks. "God, you're a perfect little whore for me, aren't you?"

Keith hums his agreement quiet as a mouse, his fingers digging deeper into Shiro's shoulders.

"Here, watch your legs." Shiro guides Keith to pull his legs up. Keith folds his body as Shiro slips his swim shorts down around his thighs.

It's hard to cling like this. The shorts are tight around Keith's thighs like they're holding his legs shut. He can't wrap around his brother like he did before. Keith reaches back to hold the pool wall for some stability, but Shiro pulls the hand away.

"I'm all you need, baby," he growls into Keith's ear.

The fat head of his cock starts to push, slowly into Keith's body. Reclaiming the space as his own.

Keith can't hold back the noise he makes when Shiro fills him completely. He loves this part. Being stretched and full of his brother's love. 

"Little slut," Shiro whispers. He holds Keith steady by the hips as he fucks with a torturous pace. Keith wants desperately to go faster, but they can't. Not without getting caught.

Keith risks another look around. This time, people are looking at him. There's a young guy across the pool who makes brief eye contact. And there's a group of adults watching from a table. 

Their gaze makes Keith burn and he has to hide again or else he's sure to moan out load.

Sounds echo in the pool. If Keith slips up, there'll be no hiding. They'll all know. They'll see what a slut he is.

"Are they watching?" Shiro asks, voice husky. "Can they see you? Taking your brother's cock? Like a fucking whore?"

Shiro sighs as Keith tightens around him, pulsing with arousal. 

Those eyes burn through him, even as they look away Keith can feel them like a brand on his skin. He looks around again, then has to hide in Shiro's shoulders once more. Before his flushed cheeks give him away.

Shiro gives a particularly good thrust, risking a ripple effect from the force.

Keith's whine is thick in his throat, but he swallows it down. 

Fuck! Shiro's spearing him so slow. And the fire in his veins is so hot. Shiro's hitting him perfectly, and Keith is dizzy with need.

It's far too soon to be feeling this good, but there's no stopping it. He's about to blow.

"You ok over there?"

Keith whips his head around to find a lifeguard standing behind him, looking concerned.

"We're fine," Shiro says, calmly.

Like he's not balls deep in his little brother. In the middle of the public swim. With people watching. 

"He's scared of the water, so I'm helping him get used to it."

The guard's brows stitch together as he looks Keith over. He focuses on the nails digging into Shiro's shoulders. 

"You're ok?" he asks again.

Keith doesn't trust himself to speak, so he just nods. But then Shiro thrusts deep inside him and it knocks a frantic "Yes!" out of him.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything," he gives Shiro a sharp look, "and don't go any deeper than this, yeah?"

"You got it," Shiro agrees happily. He pinches Keith's butt to make his little brother shout another "Yes."

"You're so close to getting us caught," Shiro says, biting at the edge of Keith's ear. "You're such a dirty little slut for this. I could feel you getting tighter when he came over. God you want it so bad, don't you?

Shiro's careful to avoid waves, as he picks up his pace. He's worked up too, Keith can feel it. He's twitching deep inside Keith, ready to blow at a moment's notice. 

"I'm going to fuck you everywhere I can find. The skate park. The movie theatre. The bus stop..."

Keith has to bite Shiro's shoulder to keep quiet now. He's so fucking close, and Shiro just keeps pumping slowly in and out. Driving him mad.

"Christ, maybe we can find someone to watch us. You'd like that, wouldn't you, whore? Someone to watch you take your brother's cock?"

Keith squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth as he comes into the water. 

He can feel Shiro pulse inside him a moment later. Filling him up. 

He must have made some kind of noise, because a moment later, Shiro is pulling out and fixing his shorts.

Shiro turns and gives some of the adults a quick smile. 

"He's ok," he says easily, holding a hand up like that will calm them. "Just a bit too much excitement today, I think."

Slowly, Shiro bobs them into shallower depths, Keith still clinging on like a koala.

A sated koala. 

A blissed-out, orgasm-high, just-fucked-his-brother-in-public koala.

They chill in the shallow end for a while, keeping close. Keith does his best to pretend to be scared of the water - which is no hardship when it gives him an excuse to stay in Shiro's arms.

When it's time to leave, Keith can feel a drop of Shiro's cum slipping out of his ass while his swim trunks drip on the tiled floor. And a part of him wishes it were dripping down his legs for everyone to see.

Just so there'd be no question of what kind of slut Keith is.

Or of who he belongs to.

\---

Bonus section (cw food / feeding):

Shiro taking his little brother to a movie and making Keith sit on his lap. He picks the longest movie showing and makes Keith cock warm him the entire time. 

He feeds Keith popcorn to keep the boy quiet.

And he fucks so gently that the people sitting a few seats away don't even guess what they're doing.

Still, Keith finds it so hot, he comes untouched twice.


	30. Sheith+Pidge+Matt Sleepover (incest, underage, orgy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings Shiro and Keith sleep over at Matt and Pidge's and one thing leads to another leads to an orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> Under Age  
> Orgy

It's a bright and beautiful summer day. The perfect kind of day for four nerds to hole up in the Holt's attic with every snack food in the house and a hoard of video games.

They spent most of the morning constructing a blanket fort fit for the gods. Shiro had to put Pidge on his shoulders so she could hang sheets from the ceiling, giving them some shelter for the sunlight streaming in the window.

They've commandeered every blanket, pillow, cushion, and sheet in the house. They even stole a few soft towels. Which, in 30c+ weather, means they are comfy but ungodly hot. By noon, they're stripped down to their underwear, with a small fleet of fans pointed their way. 

But it doesn't deter their gaming. They've created a Round Robin style championship with their favourite fighting game, and they're all neck in neck.

Or, they are until Pidge starts using elbows. Which makes Keith start kicking. Which gets Shiro shouldering.

Which gets Matt flailing like a tubeman outside a used car lot. 

Everything descends quickly into madness, and they start their own, sticky, sweaty version of their fighting game IRL. 

By evening, when it's starting to finally cool down, they're exhausted. They switch the tv to an action movie and sprawl out in the fort. 

At first, they're all islands, spread out in a sea of blankets. But as the air gets cooler, and they pass snacks back and forth, they grow gradually closer. Feet start to touch. Then knees knock together.

Pidge uses Keith as a pillow. Then Keith drapes Shiro's arm over him like a blanket. Matt gets pulled in for warmth along Pidge's side and by the end of the first movie, they're all dog-piled on top of each other.

But they're all friends here (and siblings), so it's not weird.

They've all cuddled each other before in some way, shape, or form. They've all been best friends forever.

When the next movie starts up, Shiro starts playing with Matt's hair, reaching under Keith, who is using Shiro's arm as a pillow.

Keith strums his fingers along Pidge's side. Matt's feet play idly with both Pidge and Keith's.

Keith makes a joke, and they all shift a little closer as they laugh. And Shiro drops a kiss to Keith's head.

Then Matt makes a joke, so Keith leans over Pidge to give him a kiss.

When Pidge grumbles, Keith gives her a kiss as well. Right on the tip of her nose.

They get closer as the movie goes on. Legs start to tangle together. They're all touching now. Keith has given up petting Pidge's side so he and Matt can play softly with each other's fingers.

Each drawing along the backs of the other.

They're still touching Pidge. She's right there underneath them. Her pale stomach smooth under their hands. Shiro's hand is on Keith's hip, and they're slotted quite firmly together. Just enough to be comfortable.

Keith is very comfortable. He's got one leg wrapped around Pidge's thigh, his brother lined against his back. Hand locked with Matt.

Shiro is kissed next. Not for a joke, but because he attempted a joke that was so horrible it earned a pity kiss. They all take turns with it.

Pidge goes first, pressing her lacy little bralette into Keith's face as she kisses Shiro on the cheek. Then Keith pulls Shiro down for a kiss to the jaw. Matt and Shiro both have to move, and lean over their younger siblings in order to kiss. 

Matt goes for the mouth.

And he lingers.

Pidge and Keith are trapped beneath their brothers' shadows, and while they're there, they might as well kiss too. 

"Hey," Shiro whines when he pulls away from Matt's lips to see Pidge starting to lick into Keith's mouth.

"You baby," Pidge teases.

She sits up to kiss away Shiro's pout. She shivers as Matt's hand draws down her back. He fits himself close behind Pidge so he can lay down and kiss the taste of his sister out of Keith's mouth.

When the kisses are done, they all stop, look at each other, and giggle.

It's funny. But it's not weird.

So they switch again.

Keith and Pidge are squished tight together as their brothers try and get closer. Someone shifts - it's not clear who - and it's felt through the whole group. The kisses turn deeper. The fort grows warmer.

They switch again and again, pulling closer. Touching each other. 

Keith nearly climbs over Pidge to get to Matt, but Shiro's hands on his hips hold him steady. Keep him in place. Pressed snug in Shiro's lap. 

So Matt gets closer too. His leg gets pinned between Pidge's. It's warm there, so he fits himself in tight.

Kisses start to wander across skin, and the closer they get, the harder it is to keep track of who's kissing who. Keith gets lost in Pidge's neck. Shiro starts to lick across her collarbone.

Matt nudges his nose to her cheek.

Pidge turns on instinct and presses her lips to Matt's. They groan into the kiss.

Shiro and Keith meet somewhere along Pidge's chest and get distracted as their tongues start to mingle and dance. 

All their hips are working together. Creating heat and friction.

It's hard to breathe. 

Someone touches Keith's nipples, and the sound he makes draws everyone's attention.

"Good?" Shiro asks, as hands and mouths descend on Keith from all sides. 

"Nghh-yeahhh," Keith moans as he's licked and pinched and kissed.

He makes all kinds of delicious noises as Pidge settles between his legs and Shiro and Matt flank him on both sides. 

At first, Keith's arms lay in the blankets, completely useless as he succumbs to their attentions. But soon he comes back to himself. He reaches down between them and cups Shiro and Matt in each hand. They make twin groans as they thrust into the touch, already bulging in their boxers. 

Pidge pushes their legs out of the way so she can sit in Keith's lap, grinding her wet cunt against his erection. She sighs at the warm pressure, right where she needs it. And she moans, long and low as Keith moves with her, rocking up against her with a steady rhythm. 

"Mmm, what other sounds do you make?" Matt asks. He kisses up her arms then reaches behind to unhook her little bra.

Matt kisses along his sister's neck and cups at her breast. It's a small handful, but it's sensitive to his touch and the sweep of his thumb over the nipple. 

Pidge swallows back a moan. Her hips swivel over Keith, her panties drenched and starting to soak through his boxers.

"Oh, I'm gonna come," Keith groans beneath them, as Shiro sucks hard on his nipple.

"Come on," Matt says softly to Pidge. He pulls his sister down and away from Keith, giving Keith room to breathe for a moment. "Christ you’re wet," he says as Pidge settles over his lap instead.

"Lemme feel," Shiro says. He reaches over and tucks a hand between brother and sister. He wiggles his fingers against Pidge's dripping pussy, then turns and grips at Matt's pulsing erection. "You're both feeling pretty wet," Shiro says, thumbing the tip of Matt's cock.

Matt makes a desperate sound from the back of his throat and pulls Shiro over for a deep kiss. Pidge leans down and does her best to join in, licking into the space between their mouths. 

It's not long before Keith is ready to join into the mix again.

He starts by kissing along Shiro's back, pawing at the wide tracts of Shiro's skin. He reaches around to find Shiro's nipples and tweak at them, but Shiro doesn't seem to be as sensitive there. 

Shiro is sensitive at his ears, however. Which Keith puts to immediate good use. He licks and nibbles at Shiro's ear while Shiro whines into his kiss with Matt and Pidge. Slowly, Keith draws Shiro's attention away.

Soon, Shiro's lying on his back with Keith in his lap, a mirror image of Matt and Pidge beside them.

Somewhere along the way, Matt loses his boxers.

Pidge pulls her panties to the side as she rocks over her brother's cock, following pleasure and desire over reason for the first time in her life.

They make slick, wet noises as Matt's cock slides through her pussy lips. They're sweating now. Grinding with blind pleasure.

Pidge has one hand on Keith's shoulder for stability, the other running through her own hair as she moans. Matt's fingers are plucking at her nipples.

Her hips are a force of nature. She rocks herself hard, back and forth over Matt's cock. 

It catches on her rim a few times. Threatening to spear her through. 

And then, with a wet gush and a strangled moan from Matt, it does. 

"Fuck!" Matt cries. He digs his heels into the blankets and fucks up into that tight heat as hard as he can.

Beside them, Keith is working his way down Shiro's body. Kissing and licking and biting a path down. He kisses Shiro through the tenting boxers time and again, until Shiro loses patience and kicks the offending material as far away as he can.

Shiro holds Keith's hair back and uses that grip to force his baby brother back down. Keith opens his mouth just in time for Shiro to fill it full.

Shiro tastes so good in Keith's mouth! Keith can't stop drooling. He moans and sucks, making a mess as he sucks Shiro's off. And the salt of the pre-cum! Keith tongues at Shiro's tip, coaxing more and more out before swallowing the whole, thick length again. 

Unconsciously, Keith times the bob of his head with Pidge's hips as she drops herself over Matt's cock again and again.

Pidge is making just as much of a mess as Keith is. And she's enjoying every second of it.

Until Matt suddenly spasms and grunts. He fucks into her a few more times, filling her full of hot cum.

"Ma-att," Pidge complains, trying to keep fucking even as he pushes her away.

She turns to crawl away, moving her ass - and sopping cunt - into Keith's field of vision. It grabs Keith's attention like a hook on a line. He pulls off of Shiro's dick with a wet plop and turns to Pidge.

Firm hands on her hips keep her from moving too far.

Keith pulls and rips at her panties until they're sliding down to her knees, then he licks back up between her thighs, cleaning the dripping slick and cum. It's just as delicious as Shiro's cock, and Keith moans at the taste. 

He follows it up between her legs.

Pidge's pussy is wet and shining. It's thick with cum and juices, and a pretty pink. 

There's a taste of Matt's cum spilling out her soaked entrance, and Keith devours it. He licks and sucks his way down through Pidge's folds. He explores the way they part. He navigates by feel and taste and sound, eating Pidge out until she's trembling and grinding her cunt against his face.

They're both up on hands and knees, with Matt laying lazily between them, already spent, and wasting his time making crude jokes about dogs sniffing butts.

Pidge is too occupied to hit him for the comment, so Shiro does it instead. 

Not that Shiro hasn't been busy. When Keith left his cock, swollen, wanting, and so close to release, he nearly cried. But it's hard to be upset when he's being treated to such a show.

His little brother eats pussy just as well as he sucks dick, and Shiro is not complaining about his front row seat. Still, his dick is longing to be back inside Keith, and now that Keith's mouth is otherwise occupied... ... ...

Shiro palms at Keith's ass for a minute. He checks for Keith's reaction before he reaches lower. Deeper. 

Then he gets up on his knees behind Keith and starts in on a meal of his own. Which is about when Matt makes his joke about them looking like a line of dogs.

So Shiro flicks Matt right in the nipple. Then he dives, tongue-first, back into his younger brother's ass. He gets Keith wet and sloppy. Wet enough to start sliding in fingers, stretching Keith with nothing but spit, patience, and determination. 

But Keith doesn't seem to mind. He keeps his ass up high. Keeps himself angled perfectly for Shiro's hands and tongue. 

Once Keith is ready, Shiro rises up on his knees and pushes Keith into position. He spits in his hand to slick himself up, then fucks into his little brother with all the patience of a saint.

Keith keens directly against Pidge's clit as Shiro splits him open. He catches the little nub between his lips, and he rubs and sucks it until Pidge comes with a weak shout.

He's already eaten her through several orgasms while Shiro stretched him, so Pidge drops away.

Matt is waiting for her in the blankets with open arms. He holds her close and kisses some of the sweat from her face and the tiredness from her lips.

Pidge returns the kiss in a daze, body still swimming in residual bliss from Keith's mouth. Still, when Matt breaks away from the kiss, she makes a small, sad noise. She reaches for him, drawing him back to her mouth. 

Matt grins against her lips. "Why are younger siblings so spoiled?" he asks.

"Dunno," Shiro answers with a grunt.

He's got Keith's face pushed down into the blankets now, a fistful of long black hair, and he's snapping his hips against his little brother's ass with an authoritative smack.

Keith whines when Shiro hits him particularly good and deep.

"More," Keith pants into the blankets.

"So spoiled," Shiro says, thrusting in hard again and again, making Keith start to twitch and claw at the blanket fort.

Matt gives Pidge another deep kiss, nipping at her lips, before returning his attention to the boys. He crawls over to Shiro and stands on his knees.

Matt wraps one hand behind Shiro's neck and gives him a wet kiss. His other hand sneaks down Keith's body and fits tightly around Keith's dick.

Keith makes a wild noise. He twitches and jerks between Matt's hand and Shiro's cock, slamming himself back to meet Shiro's hips.

They both come quickly after that. They collapse into a pile. Matt gets to work arranging them, pulling Pidge into their fold, until all four of them are cuddled up together again. They pass lazy kisses and doze on and off.

Pidge puts on another movie as background noise.

There's a round two later that night. 

Shiro eats Pidge's ass until it's as loose as Keith's, which he then fills her from behind while Keith fucks her cunt nice and slow. Matt plies Pidge with kisses and toys with her little tits.

Then he straddles over her chest and holds his cock to her lips, letting Pidge lick and suck and kiss it until he's dribbling into her mouth and so sensitive he could burst from it.

The second Keith comes, Matt pushes him to his back and fucks him senseless. While Shiro keeps fucking away at Pidge's ass, his fingers playing with her clit. 

Round three is a semi-delirious orgy of hands and tongues and fists and holes. It's way late into the night by then, and they all have to try and keep quiet so they don't wake Sam and Colleen.

But they're all so oversensitive and strung out, it's hard to keep a lid on it all. 

By the morning, Pidge and Keith are brimming with cum. Shiro's tongue is out of commission. Matt's body is covered in bites and scratches and hickeys.

And they all feel a whole lot closer to each other.


	31. Sheith+Pidge+Matt Truth or Dare (Incest, orgy, drinking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are awkward between the siblings/roommates/newly dating couples, so to relieve the tension they all get drunk and play truth or dare. Orgy ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest  
> Orgy  
> Drinking

Dating is weird. It's especially weird when you're trying to date your college roommate while your younger brother dates your roommates sister.

But Shiro's trying to make it work.

They've all been friends since his first year when he and Matt were assigned a sardine-can apartment that both Keith and Pidge insisted on spending every weekend in.

Now Shiro and Matt are grad students. Keith and Pidge are undergrads. They all live together in a cramped four bedroom. And now they're trying to date.

Specifically, after years of awkward sexual tension, Matt finally made a move and asked Shiro out. And four days later, Keith finally got up the nerve to ask out Pidge.

Now, life is awkward.

They all had their first dates the night before. And they all got home at the same time, which meant goodnight kisses and figuring out sleeping arrangements was awkward enough to kill.

And today all four of them have been skulking around the apartment, avoiding the common areas. Shiro is already tired of this and it's only been a few hours. So he stands in the middle of the living room, holds up a can of beer, and cracks it loudly.

"Board games and booze!" He announces into the deadly quiet apartment. "Get your asses out here!"

Matt, Keith, and Pidge all peek out their rooms like skittish gremlins stepping into the light. They emerge slowly, gathering around the coffee table like moths at a lightbulb.

Two sets of siblings. Two sets of paramours. Four identical blushes.

But Shiro powers through.

He grabs all the booze in the house, then all the chips. He piles them all on the coffee table while Keith pulls out some board games. They settle in their usual places. Keith across from Pidge, Shiro across from Matt. All their legs tangled under the table.

They set up for Settlers of Catan, and then Shiro lifts his glass for a toast.

"To drinking away the awkward!"

"To drinking away the awkward," the others repeat. 

Awkwardly.

They down their first drinks quickly and start on round two. And by the end of their first game, things are starting to feel normal again.

Keith is giggly under the influence. Pidge is brazen and rude. Matt tries to cheat and then acts loudly innocent when he's called on it.

And Shiro just gets blushie. And a bit stupid. 

Maybe a bit handsy. 

What can he say? He loves these dorks. His little brother is his best friend. 

His best friend (and now boyfriend) is his best friend. 

And his best friend's sister is also his best friend.

They play games and drink well into the night. They're all feeling very good. Relaxed. There's no awkwardness anymore, and Shiro is basking in the glow of his good idea, when Matt pulls out the game.

The one that's been hiding at the bottom of the shelf for two years.

The one Matt bought at a yard sale on impulse and has never been able to convince anyone to play with him.

Truth or Dare: Adult Edition.

The box is all black with white writing. It's covered in false promises that they've never played a game so outrageous. They've never had a game so extreme. They've never had such raunchy fun as whatever this set of cardboard and dice can give them.

In all honesty, Shiro had forgotten all about that game. They've never even opened it up, he doesn't think.

"Really, Matt?" Pidge asks. She looks skeptical under her glasses, eyebrow arched up at her brother.

"What better way to get to know your new boy toy, huh?" Matt replies, wiggling his eyebrows back at her.

"I already know him," Pidge insists. Of course she does, she's known Keith for years.

Keith is too busy peering into the box and giggling to back her up. 

"Come on, it'll be fun! You want to play, right Shiro?" Matt gives Shiro a wide-eyed look that flutters Shiro's gut. "Mr. Can't-Back-Down-From-A-Challenge." He winks and smirks and just like that, Shiro's in.

Matt cheers as Shiro pulls the box from Keith's hands and takes out the instructions. 

The game is simple enough for drunk college students to figure out. It's got truth cards and dare cards, and extra special double-dare cards. You move around the board, picking up chips for every dare completed. Winner is whoever has the most chips at the end.

The cards are immediately dirty.

Pidge takes the first truth: have you ever had a sex dream about anyone present?

She's beet red when she says "yes," but she holds eye contact with Keith as she accepts her chip.

Shiro starts with a dare: kiss the hottest person in the room. So, with drunken swagger, Shiro kisses his own hand. They all howl with laughter, then do a round of shots.

After a few rounds, they're all starting to get a bit flush. A little antsy.

The questions have them thinking about sex constantly. They're describing dreams and fantasies. They're acting things out. (They're drinking to excess to cover their increasing excitement). 

Keith is dared to blow a banana. They don't have a banana, but they have an extra thick cucumber. Everyone razzes and teases Keith as he drunkenly assures them he can do it.

Then he deep throats a massive cucumber. 

Shiro and Matt go oddly quiet. And maybe they shift a little.

Pidge laughs, and Keith moans around the vegetable, working it through his throat like that's nothing.

"No gag reflex!" he announces proudly.

Matt and Shiro shift again.

It's suddenly very warm in the room. 

And Shiro's handsiness is taking on a new level.

Pidge tries the cucumber next. Not because she's dared to. Just because she wants to. 

She can't get it near as far as Keith can. But she twists it in her mouth, sucking and licking it. 

Now all 3 boys are quiet. And the temperature goes up another few degrees.

They move on.

After a few more dares, Shiro gets up for more drinks and more snacks. He's met in the kitchen by Matt, who throws himself into Shiro's arms then backs them into the cupboard.

They kiss sloppy. And they grind against each other until they're half hard. Shiro's got two hands full of Matt's ass, when he remembers their game. 

They return with spit-slick lips and arms laden with goodies to find Keith in Pidge's lap, pressing her back to the couch, devouring her lips. 

Matt stops in his tracks, watching.

Shiro walks right into his back, and it pushes his groin against Matt's ass. Instinctively, Matt moves back.

For a moment, they're both grinding on each other, watching their younger siblings make out.

Shiro's temperature climbs.

And then the moment is over.

Matt clears his throat, and Keith peels away from Pidge, and they all resume their seats.

They're all so flushed now, you can't even see a blush.

They drink another round, and things start getting competitive. Truth cards become a thing of the past. Even if the game rules say to take Truth, no one does. And then they get into the double-dare cards.

You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

Matt gets stripped down to his boxers. Shiro gives Pidge a lap dance. Matt and Keith have to make out for three minutes.

And then Keith gets his dare. Spend the next three rounds sitting in the lap of the person to your right.

Meaning Shiro.

Shiro who's still half hard from all the making out and lap dancing. 

Shiro the protective older brother that Keith looks up to.

Shiro who will DIE if his half-chub gets anywhere near Keith because he knows - he KNOWS if Keith gets close, things won't end well.

He tries to fight it, but Pidge and Matt start calling chicken.

"If you're scared wike a whittle baby, I can do it too," Matt offers.

Which doesn't really matter, because Keith is a force to be reckoned with, and drunk or no, he will never back down from a dare.

So Keith slips into Shiro's lap, his ass warm and plush against Shiro. He snuggles in, worming deeper into Shiro's lap.

Shiro gasps. His brain shirt circuits for a moment. When he comes back online, he's got his arms wrapped around Keith, touching at his little brother's bare thighs (Keith lost his pants nearly half an hour ago).

Across the coffee table, Pidge is in Matt's lap. And Matt is looking just as strained as Shiro feels. 

Fuck.

Three rounds is a long time. Especially when you've got someone drunk and giggly like Keith. He keeps moving. Lifting to reach the snacks. Shifting to get comfortable. Squirming at he taunts Matt into the next dare.

Shiro's half-chub is long gone.

It's a full chub, now.

And he can't stop touching Keith's legs. Or Keith's hips.

Because he's the worst older brother in existence.

Worst boyfriend, too, now that he thinks of it. But Matt doesn't seem to notice. He's too busy with Pidge. Pidge's next dare is to french the person on your right. Which should be Matt, except she's currently sitting on him. 

A pause runs through the room. 

"Maybe there are too many siblings in this room for this game," Shiro says.

At the same time, Keith says "It's just a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" Pidge says, getting that bullheaded tone she gets sometimes. "I'd like to see you do it."

Keith shrugs. "Why not. I'll do it if you do it."

"Count of 3?"

Keith nods.

Before Shiro or Matt can form a proper defensive argument, the two younger siblings count down. Keith twists in Shiro's lap and presses their lips together. He kisses Shiro again and again.

Then he pulls back.

"It's supposed to be tongue," he says.

Shiro's little brother tastes like wine coolers and salt chips.

And the kiss doesn't stop there. Keith moves like a wave - like a force of nature - in Shiro's lap. He twists and turns until he's plastered against Shiro's chest, kissing for all he's worth. And Shiro is helpless.

He's rock hard, and the way Keith moves makes Shiro move too. He grabs handfuls of Keith's ass, pulling his little brother closer. Fitting them more firmly together. While they kiss like it's going out of style.

Distantly, Shiro remembers his boyfriend. Sitting across the table. In full view of this incestuous display.

Shiro glances over, fear shooting up his spine, but he relaxes when he sees the way Matt is holding Pidge close. Matt's got a hand up the back of Pidge's shirt and another knotted in her hair. And he's not letting her go any more than Shiro is letting go of Keith.

Matt catches Shiro's eye and gives him a cheeky wink.

And, somehow, that makes it hotter.

Shiro feels seen. Exposed. Horny like he's never been before.

His hands are starting to knead at Keith's ass, when suddenly the kissing stops.

"There! Did it!" Keith cries, happily.

"So did I," Pidge says, pulling away from Matt's lips with a wet noise. 

Keith twists back around to face Pidge and Matt. He sits for a moment. Gets settled. Then deliberately moves his hips to grind back against Shiro's hard on.

Shiro groans and digs his nails into Keith's thigh.

"Now kiss me," Keith demands to Pidge.

"Why should I?" 

"I dare you."

Pidge rolls her eyes but she leans across the little table. Keith leans towards her. Neither leaves their big brothers' laps. Keith grinds himself back against Shiro as he makes out with his girlfriend. And judging by the grunting noise coming from Matt, he's being treated to the same torment.

"Wh-what's the next dare?" Shiro asks, when after a few minutes of this he feels like he's going to blow.

Matt reaches for a card, but instead, Pidge shouts "Body shots!!"

She and Keith jump from the floor and rush to the kitchen, leaving Matt and Shiro alone to appraise their twin boners. Both brought on by their younger siblings.

"Should we be concerned?" Shiro asks.

Matt shrugs. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Shiro."

The dynamic duo return with limes, salt, and tequila. Keith drags Matt up to the couch and pushes the legs of Matt's boxers up as high as they'll go. 

"C'mere, Shiro," he says, spreading Matt's legs.

Shiro settles between Matt's open legs. Keith points to a spot high along Matt's inner thigh and instructs Shiro to lick, so Shiro licks. Keith salts the area, hands Shiro a shot, then pops a lime wedge into his own mouth for Shiro to take from him. 

"Fuck!" Matt groans.

Shiro takes his shot, licks the salt, and takes the lime from Keith. Then he's pushed out of the way so Keith can do the same thing.

It's a trip for Shiro to see his sweet little brother kneeling between his boyfriend's legs like that. But it's hot. Keith’s long hair brushes over Matt's thighs and it makes Matt shiver.

Makes the tent in Matt's boxers jump.

Keith takes his shot, and he adds teeth into the mix as he licks the salt from Matt's thighs. Then he takes the lime from Pidge and follows it up with a filthy kiss.

"Oh fuuuuck" Matt groans again when he watches his sister drop to her knees in Keith's place a few moments later. "Christ. Can I dare you to suck my dick?" He asks as Pidge licks the salt from his thigh.

Pidge doesn't answer.

But she takes her lime, spits it to the floor, then pulls Matt out of his boxers. She falls on him, mouth open. She starts sucking him as Keith pours a shot directly into Matt's mouth. Keith chases it with a tongue.

And, somehow, through all this, Shiro is still just watching.

He's just standing there like an idiot. While Pidge blows her brother and Keith makes out with him.

Shiro drops to the couch at Matt's side and fights Keith for space. The three of them trade sloppy kisses while Matt whines and bucks between them.

Keith reaches down and pushes Pidge's hair out of the way.

"She looks good like this, doesn't she, Matty?"

"Uh huh." 

Matt sounds like a drug addict.

Shiro and Keith paw at his body, they suck at his neck, leaving Matt space to watch his sister suck him off.

Matt comes with a whimper, and Pidge coughs and spits it out into her hand.

"Dare you to swallow it," she says to Keith.

Keith doesn't even miss a beat. He leans down and licks her hand clean. Then he moves over Matt. He dribbles a fat drop of spit and cum into Matt's mouth. Then he makes a show of swallowing the rest. 

And that... It's so filthy. It's so disgusting.

Shiro can't help himself. He grabs Keith's arm and wrenches Keith close. Then he kisses Keith filthy, tasting Matt's cum on his brother's tongue.

Pidge interrupts their kiss by palming at both of their dicks through their pants. Keith hisses and bites Shiro's lips one last time.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," she says, pushing them away. "My brother now owes me." 

She pulls and climbs until she has Matt exactly where she wants. 

Lying in the couch, head between her legs. Shiro doesn't know when she lost her pants, but he's not about to ask. 

"Eat me," Pidge demands. 

Matt shakes his head. "No."

"Do it, Matt." She lowers herself into his mouth, as he tries to turn away.

"Make me," he fights.

"I dare you," Pidge says. Then she squeaks in delight as Matt opens his mouth and gets to work. 

While they get busy, Shiro pulls Keith to his side of the couch and settles Keith in his lap. They press flush together. Erections sliding against each other.

"Don't you have a dare for me?" Shiro asks.

The look Keith gives Shiro in returning is Sharon and intense.

"Let me fuck you. I dare you." Keith lowers his lashes in a deadly look. "Please." He leans close to whisper is Shiro's ear.

"Oni-chan."

FUCK!

The next thing Shiro knows, his ankles are up in the air and his little brother is pumping deep into his ass. While Pidge and Matt make disgusting noises beside him.

At one point, Pidge turns and starts making out with Keith while still sitting on her brother's face.

Keith is still giving it to Shiro. Hard and deep and fast. Just like Shiro likes it.

Then Keith starts hitting at the exact perfect angle. Shiro's brain twitters out of commission again as he gets lost in the pleasure. 

He comes back to reality when Pidge and Matt start licking his cock, sucking it between them. Then Shiro whites out with the most powerful orgasm of his life.

Shiro wakes up some time later with Keith asleep on his chest. Matt and Pidge are sitting on the floor beside the couch.

They're wrapped up in each other, lips locked together. 

Shiro touches Matt's hair to get his attention. He's rewarded with a goofy smile and a quick kiss from each of them.

"What time's it?" 

"Nearly 3," Matt answers. "Time for bed?"

"Mmphf," Shiro agrees.

"But who goes to which bed?" Pidge asks.

It takes Shiro a second to parse through that.

"Each to their own. Well figure the rest out later."

Shiro carries Keith to bed then heads to his own.

After that night, the official couples of apartment 519 remain Shiro and Matt, and Pidge and Keith. But unofficially, they sleep in whoever's bed they feel like each night. Partnering off or going solo or all together in one massive heap.

Years down the road, they're the quirky family; two married couples living together. And no one is ever any the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!
> 
> If you're looking for the filth when it's fresh, you can find me on Twitter: [@Dumpster_Fire](https://twitter.com/NestofTrash)  
> ** Put your age in your bio if you want to actually get in. <3


End file.
